


Lonelier than the Moon

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!soo, Fluff and Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Ito ay kwento ng pag-ibig sa pagitan ng dalawang pusong hindi nakalaan para sa isa't isa subalit tanging hangad ay wala ng iba pa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 6





	Lonelier than the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> .

Malakas na palakpakan ang sumalubong sa nakangiting si Yumi, isang sikat na raconteur sa Japan at Europa habang ito ay paakyat sa maliit na entablado kung saan naghihintay ang aklat ng istoryang babasahin niya sa harapan ng kanyang audience sa oras na iyon.

"Mama!!!" Subalit sa nakabibinging hiyawan ay ang cheer ng nag iisang anak na si Yuki ang nag panting sa kanyang tenga.

Pagkatapak sa gitna ay hinanap nito ang anak sa karagatan ng mga unfamiliar na mukha. Lalong humaba ang kanyang ngiti ng makita ang cheerleader ng buhay niya sa pinaka dulo kasama ang manager.

Bago simulan ang nakatakdang pagbabasa, malugod na nagpakilala ang raconteur at hindi pa man tapos sa pagsasalita ay muling nalunod ang magandang boses nito sa pinaghalong hiyawan at palakpakan ng kanyang manonood.

At ng matapos na ang raconteur ay mahinhin itong naupo sa upuan at itinaas ang kamay sa aklat na nakapatong sa itaas ng maliit na mesa.

_'Lonelier than the Moon.'_

Mariin ang bawat paghaplos at pagsayaw ng kanyang mga daliri sa mga letrang nakasulat sa mukha ng aklat na tila isang importanteng kayaman ang nobelang ito.

_Lonelier than the Moon._ Ito ang latest na release at pinaka controversial na masterpiece ng sikat na ghostwriter na kilala lamang sa initials na KD.

Controversial sapagkat theorya ng mga kritiko maging ng mga fans na hango ito sa tunay at magulong buhay ng mayayaman at sikat na angkan sa Korea.

Subalit sa dami ng bumabatikos, kumekwestiyon sa mga makakapangyarihang angkan sa kwento, walang sagot na natanggap ang publiko. Kaya ang lahat ng theorya, lalo na ng hinala na ang main protagonist na si Kyungsoo Do at ang sikat na ghostwriter na si KD ay iisang tao lamang ay kailanman hindi mapapatunayan, at ang kwento ay nanatiling isang bunga ng imahinasyon lamang.

Napalunok lamang si Yumi, nabasa na nito ang kwento, isa, dalawa, hindi na mabilang na beses- at sa lungkot ng istorya ng kwento ng pag ibig ng dalawang taong nagmamahalan ay nangangamba siyang hindi mapigil ang kanyang magiging emosyon sa gitna ng pagkukwento.

Subalit trabaho niya ito, ang isa-boses ang mga kwento sa harap ng tao.

Tumikhim si Yumi, pahayag na siya ay magsisimula na sa pagkukwento. Subalit bago pa man ito ilipat sa kabilang pahina ang hawak na libro, sinulyapan niyang muli ang kanyang cheerleader na ngayon ay excited ng makinig sa kwento ng kanyang ina.

Muling tumikhim si Yumi at nagsimula ng basahin ang kwentong pinili ng isa sa mga ulila..

_"Ito ay kwento ng pag-ibig sa pagitan ng dalawang pusong hindi nakalaan para sa isa't isa subalit tanging hangad ay wala ng iba pa.."_

"Kyungsoo, pang limang buntong hininga mo na yan these past few seconds.."

Malakas na buntong hininga ang naging sagot ni Kyungsoo sa bodyguard niyang katabi sa backseat. Nasa kotse si Kyungsoo, on the way sa isang vacation house na pagmamay-ari ng kanilang pamilya sa isang isla sa labas ng malaking siyudad.

"Kyungsoo.." Saway muli ng bodyguard na si Junmyeon.

"Kuya Myeon…" Bumuntong hininga muli si Kyungsoo habang nakapatong ang baba sa bukas na bintana ng kanilang sasakyan. "He died.. I saw his death.."

Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo Do ang nag iisang anak ng mga Do, tanging tagapagmana ng kayamanan ng kanilang angkan kaya madaming negosyante ang nais siyang pakasalan. Bukod sa pagiging mayaman, ipinanganak siyang maganda, talented, matalino at mabait. At kung may pag-dedicate-an man ng kanta ni Daniel Padilla na Nasayo na ang Lahat, kay Kyungsoo Do iyon.

Subalit bukod sa mga positibong characteristic na iyon, may isang bagay na tinatago ang kanilang pamilya tungkol sa dalaga.

Dahil si Kyungsoo, may kakahayan siyang makakita ng hinaharap ng tao. Sobrang rare sapagkat ang premonitions niya ay nangyayari sa hindi inaasahang oras at lugar, hinaharap ng mga taong hindi kilala ni Kungsoo at ang mga hinaharap na yun ay walang happy ending, lahat nauuwi sa trahedya, at may mga dugong bumabaha.

Nagsimula ang kanyang mga premonition noong siyam na taong gulang ang bata, natakot at inakalang masamang panaginip ang nakita, subalit ng makita sa balita na nagkatotoo ito, naging sunod sunod na.

Kaya throughout the years, nakasanayan na ni Kyungsoo ang makakita ng mga buhay na nawawala sa mga kahindik hindik na paraan.

May mga sinubukan siyang iligtas, tulungan, subalit hindi diyos si Kyungsoo, wala siyang kapangyarihang baguhin ang tadhana ng tao.

"..at gusto ko siyang tulungan." Patuloy nito.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kahit matalo muli ako.." Isang pekeng ngiti ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon, napakaganda niya, huminto ang mundo ng bodyguard habang pinagmamasdan ang pag-ihip ng hangin sa mahaba at itim na buhok ng dalaga.

Pero mabilis na nilabanan ni Junmyeon ang puso at ibinalik ang focus sa trabaho niya, trabahong alagaan at protektahan ang dalaga. Dahil tanging iyon lamang ang trabaho niya at lalong hindi ang mahalin ito.

"..nais ko siyang tulungan. Gusto kong sumubok ng sumubok hanggang sa may buhay akong mailigtas. Kahit isang buhay lang kuya."

Walang nagawa si Junmyeon, alam niyang pursigido si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga desisyon.

"What's his name?"

Kyungsoo shrugs her shoulders at muling tumalikod at ipinatong ang baba sa bintana, mata nakatingin sa berde at kalmadong karagatan.

"It's your job kuya."

"How did he died? Paano?"

Pumikit si Kyungsoo, ibinalik ang sarili sa oras ng kamatayan ng estranghero sa kanyang premonition.

Malalim na ang gabi, malakas ang ihip ng malamig na hangin at nagmamasid sa mundo ang bilog na buwan. Tahimik at tanging iyak ng mga crickets ang maririnig ngunit nasira ang katahimikan ng biglang makikita ang lalaking tumatakbo, hinihingal at malalaki ang bawat hakbang patungo sa isang puno malapit sa bangin na ang ilalim ay maalon at galit na karagatan.

Mabilis na inakyat ay itinali ng lalaki ang dalang lubid sa sanga ng puno at walang pagdadalawang isip ay isinuot nito ang ulo sa lubid agad na tumalon.

Kyungsoo watched him squirm, watched his face turns red hanggang sa unti unting naubusan ng supply ng hangin ang kanyang katawan, hanggang sa nalagutan ng hininga ang estranghero at isang pangalan ang kanyang huling binitawan.

"He commited suicide.." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa mahinang boses.

Napatingin si Junmyeon sa dalaga.

"Suicide?" Mostly accidents, murder o di kaya simple death ang nakikita ni Kyungsoo. Suicide? Pangalawang beses pa lamang ito at kagaya ng bawat attempt niya, she failed to save the first suicide victim sa premonition niya.

"Suicide." Simpleng tugon nito.

"At paano ko siya makikilala kung hindi naman ako familiar sa kanya?"

"Jongin. Jongin Kim ang pangalan niya, atleast iyon ang nakasulat sa pangalang naka embroid sa uniform niya."

Maingay ang vacation house pagkarating nila Kyungsoo, may mga nasa swimming pool, may nagsasayawan sa gitna habang ang iba ay nakikipag inuman ng mamahaling champagnes kasama ang mga business partners nila, nagsimula na ang party na dapat si Kyungsoo ang bida.

"Hija! There you are! Finally you've arrived!" Hinila at sinalubong si Kyungsoo ng mabilis na yakap ng grandparents niya at nakasunod sa kanila ay ang parents ng magiging asawa niya.

"Kyungsoo, you're truly spectacular kaya naman pala head over heels sayo si Chanyeol ko."

"Hey mom, that's my fiancée right there." The mentioned man intrudes, pumasok siya sa eksena at tumayo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang dalawang champagne glass na obviously para kay Kyungsoo ang isa. "Hey love.. I told you na ako na susundo sayo eh, ayaw mo pa." Chanyeol speaks bago halikan sa pisngi si Kyungsoo.

"Oh god, we're out of here.." Tumawa ang lola ni Kyungsoo at along with her ay hinila ang mama ng mapapangasawang si Chanyeol paea bigyan ng privacy ang dalawa.

"I told you I can manage.." Kyungsoo shrugs at ininom one shot ang champagne.

Kyungsoo is only 20 pero she's already engaged. Engaged sa taong kasamang lumaki subalit kailanman ay hindi niya kayang ibalik ang pagmamahal na alay.

Trust her, she's against her arranged marriage subalit isa siyang tuta ng angkan nila. Tuta na walang karapatang magmahal, tuta na kayang ipamigay sa kahit na kanino lamang.

Malungkot ang buhay ng nag iisang dalaga ng mga Do, at ang mga taong kinaiinggitan ang kayamanan niya ay ang parehong taong kinaiinggitan niya. Sapagkat hindi tulad nila, hindi man nauubusan ng salapi ay kahit kailan hindi mabibili ni Kyungsoo ang tunay na kasiyahan at kalayaan.

Chanyeol, with his tattoo painted arm na nakapatong sa balikat niya, he led the woman sa maliit na elevated deck at tumikhim ng malakas.

"Ahem ahem!" To fully gather everyone's attention, pinatunog pa ni Chanyeol ang wine glass gamit ang hawak na kutsara. "Guys, please settle down because me and my beautiful bride to be has something to announce." Tumahimik ang mga bisita ng party at sumipol pa ang bestfriend ni Chanyeol sa kanila. "Sehun, please, shut up.. Be respectful." He jokes sa bestfriend. "Anyways anyways, as you all know guys, bata pa lamang kami ng pinakamamahal kong si Kyungsoo, gusto ko na siyang pakasalan. I love her..." Ang nakangising si Chanyeol ay tumingin kay Kyungsoo na nakapokerface lamang. "I love you so much love and masaya ako at finally, pagkatapos ng halos sampung taon ay magiging asawa na kita." Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo, nakikinig lamang sa mga salita ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa lalaki. "Guys, me and Kyungsoo here had decided to tie the knot at the next full moon." Kyungsoo gasped loudly, kasabay ng mga guests.

"Chanyeol, what the fuck was that?" Nasa third floor bathroom ang dalawa, Kyungsoo dragged Chanyeol in there knowing na walang gumagamit ng floor na iyon. Doon may privacy silang dalawa.

"What was what?" Nakangisi si Chanyeol, amused sa galit na mukha ng fiancée niya. He sat on the sink with arms folded sa kanyang dibdib while grinning at Kyungsoo.

"Anong marriage? What we ageeed is a wedding when we are thirty! Chanyeol are you crazy?"

"Yup, crazy for you." Ngiti ng lalaki at hinila sa bewang si Kyungsoo but she only swats his hand. "And hindi na yata ako makakapag hintay for another decade para maging asawa ka."

"Chanyeol! No. I'm not marrying you. And what? The next full moon is when? That's at the end of the month and there's less than thirty days left. No. I am not marrying you until we are thirty!" Irap ni Kyungsoo at tumakbo na ito palabas ng comfort room iniwan si Chanyeol na nag iisa.

Naiiyak si Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa lungkot, habang pabalik sa party, naiiyak lamang si Kyungsoo sapagkat pakiramdam niya ay pinagkakaisahan siya ng mundo, ninakawan ng freedom, pinagkaitan ng karapatang magmahal.

Maingay parin ang party kagaya ng iwanan niya ito kanina. Mabilis niyang na spot ang parents kausap ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol. They were laughing, probably celebrating the upcoming wedding.

It disgusts Kyungsoo, she feels like she's merely a daughter and more of a business sa kanilang angkan. Her being a Do is a curse compared sa kakayahan niyang makakita ng trahedya ng hinaharap.

Plano niyang kausapin ang parents, tell them na walang kasalang magaganap but her legs betrayed her at lumiko siya ng takbo, her feet urges, telling her na umalis, iwan at talikuran ang lahat ng meron siya at takbuhan ang buhay marangya.

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo, nagpa alila sa utak at tinahak ang mahabang daan patungo sa main entrance ngvacation home. Hinihingal at pagod si Kyungsoo pagkalabas niya ng gate. Palinga linga pa ito to decide kung saang direksyon tatakbo ng may humawak sa kanyang balikat. That made Kyungsoo flinch in fear.

Natakot siya thinking na nahuli bago pa ito maka takas ng tuluyan. Pero nakahinga naman ng maluwag ng makita si Junmyeon sa likuran niya.

"Maam Kyungsoo saan ka pupunta?"

"Kyungsoo!" Sasagot pa dapat si Kyungsoo sa pinagkakatiwalaamg bodyguard subalit ng makita na hinahabol siya ni Chanyeol kasama ng mga minions nito ay nagpanic muli ang dalaga.

"Kuya Myeon sorry pero alam mo naman kung paano ako ma contact diba? Balitaan mo ako about him. Ingat and sorry.."

"Sorry saan? Kyungsoo-" Bumagsak si Junmyeon sa semento pagkatapos siyang sinipa ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry kuya!" Tumakbo na si Kyungsoo palayo, dire diretso lamang itong tumakbo hanggang sa tuluyang nanghina, hanggang sa nakapagtago, hanggang sa tuluyang nailigaw ang mga tauhan ni Chanyeol na naghahabol sa kanya.

Maliit lamang ang isla at imposibleng magtatagal siya doon na hindi natatagpuan ng mga tauhan ni Chanyeol. Sa isang maliit na bangka nagtago si Kyungsoo, she stayed quiet hanggang sa nakatulog na siya.

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tulog ng marinig ang malakas na pag andar ng makina ng bangka. She panicked, takot at nangangamba na baka siya ay mahuhuli na.

Takot man ay nanatili siyang tahimik sa ilalim ng fishnet, nagdadasal na mali lang ang kanyang hinala na natagpuan na siya.

Nakarinig ng mga pagtawa si Kyungsoo at kasunod noon ay mga yapak palapit sa pinagtataguan niya.

"Bilisan mo na pare, malapit ng magdilim ang langit, kailangan ko ng umuwi!" Narinig ni Kyungsoo at maya maya pa ay napaupo ang lalaki sa fishnet na nagtatago kay Kyungsoo.

Napahawak ang dalaga sa bunganga, muffling any sound na nanggagaling sa kanyang dila.

"Para ka namang may uuwian na asawa pare!"

"Gago, walang kasama si Jiyeon sa bahay.. at nangako akong ipagluluto ko siya."

Patuloy lamang sa pag uusap ang dalawang bangkero lingid sa kanilang kaalaman na may stow away sa maliit nilang bangka, nakikinig, nagtatago. Habang tumatagal, lalong nahihirapan si Kyungsoo pagkasyahin ang sarili sa maliit na espasyo, nangangalay na ang kanyang katawan ngunit bago pa tuluyang makaramdan ng sakit ay nakatulog na nga si Kyungsoo.

Napasarap na ang tulog ni Kyungsoo ngunit ginising lamang ito ng yakapin siya ng tila yelong ihip ng hangin.

Animo ay nasa loob ng sariling kwarto, sa itaas ng malambot niyang kama, akmang hihilahin pa dapat ni Kyungsoo ang kumot niya subalit tuluyang nagising ang diwa ng hindi maramdaman ang kumportableng kumot niya.

Unti unting minulat ang mata at halos matanggal ang puso sa loob ng dibdib ng isang pares ng confused na mata ang sumalubong sa paningin ni Kyungsoo.

"S-sino ka?" Kunwari hindi natatakot, kunwari walang epekto ang matatalim na tingin ng lalaki subalit sa loob ni Kyungsoo, nalulunod na ito ng takot.

The man snorts at the question sabay atras at naupo sa kabilang dulo ng bangka. Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang paningin at napansing binalot na ng kadiliman ang langit kaya napatanong sa sarili kung ilang oras siyang nakatulog at kung nasaan na ito.

"Ako dapat ang magtanong nun diba? Anong ginagawa mo sa bangka ko?"

"N-nasaan ako? S-sino-" Ng dumako sa mukha ng lalaki ang paningin ni Kyungsoo, napahinto ang dila niya.

That face, that sharp jawline and his dangerous glare, all of it resembles that man's. Jongin's face.

"Jongin.."

"Kilala mo ko miss?"

Doon lang napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na romolyo sa dila ang pangalan ng lalaking nakita sa premonition niya.

Napaisip si Kyungsoo sa kung ano ang susunod niyang plan. Does she introduce herself? Does she tell him about her premonition? Does she keep it?

Umiling na parang tanga si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng bangkero habang patuloy na nagdedebate ang utak niyang magulo pa.

"Hmmm? Ngayon lang kita nakita sa isla namin, nawawala ka ba or baka pinaglalaruan mo ako?" Tanong ni Jongin sa confuse na dalaga na ngayon ay nasa sariling mundo at hinihintay na matapos ang pag-aaway ng mga ideya sa utak. "Okay, mukhang hindi ka stable. Siguro mas mabuti pa kung sumama ka sakin? Dadalhin kita sa police station."

"Police?" The word pulls her out from her stupor. Lalong lumaki ang mala-kwagong mata ni Kyungsoo pagkarinig ng salitang iyon.

Tumango si Jongin at naalarma si Kyungsoo. Knowing her family, siguradong mabilis siyang mata-track kapag dinala siya sa police station, at lalong hindi niya matutulungan si Jongin mula sa kanyang masalimuot na hinaharap kapag matagpuan siya.

"Yup, mukhang hindi ka okay miss kaya mas mabuting samahan kita sa presinto. Or hospital?" Gumapang si Kyungsoo hanggang sa harapan ni Jongin at hinawakan ang mga palad nito.

"Wag sa police please please.. Nagmamakaawa ako Jongin.."

"Paano mo nalaman ang pangalan ko?" Itinulak siya ni Jongin bahagya upang dumistansya sa babae. "Diba mas dapat akong matakot sapagkat alam mo ang pangalan ko? Taga dito ka ba?"

"K-kapag sinabi ko ba ang totoo maniniwala ka sakin?" 

Napaisip si Jongin pero tumango din naman ito.

"Kapag sinabi ko ang lahat hahayaan mo kong maging kaibigan ka?"

"Ha?" Humalakhak si Jongin sapagkat nakakatawa ang mga deal ng dalaga. How can be a stranger be his friend ng ganoon na lang? Acquaintance maybe pero friends? "Bakit kaibigan agad? Teka, may problema ka ba sa utak?"

"Jongin kasi kailangan mo ko! Kailangan mo ko para kung ano man yang bumabagabag sa puso't isip mo ay may mapagsasabihan ka. Jongin please.." It's getting weirder. Labis na nagtataka si Jongin sa ikinikilos ni Kyungsoo at mabilis na nahalata ng dalaga ito.

She backs away and gave Jongin the certainty na harmless si Kyungsoo.

"Let me tell you my reasons.." Kalmadong sabi ni Kyungsoo at naupo ng tuwid si Jongin sabay fold ng mga braso sa harapan ng dibdib.

"Okay kwento ka na.."

Kyungsoo nervously gulps, its now or never. Buong tapang niyang inamin sa isang estranghero ang kakayahan niyang makita ang hinaharap. She explained it first para hindi maguluhan si Jongin at paniwalaan siya. She cant read his face, seryoso lang ang mukha ni Jongin at pokerface, making him unreadable.

Pagkatapos ikwento kay Jongin ang abilidad niya, diniretso na ni Kyungsoo ang nakitang hinaharap ni Jongin. That his end isn't beautiful, na masalimuot ito at may tatlong linggo lamang siyang natitira.

Pagkatapos umamin at maging honest, hindi parin naaalis ang paningin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, naghihintay ng reaksyon, ng sasabihin nito sa rebelasyon ni Kyungsoo.

The longer Jongin stays still, the quicker Kyungsoo's heartbeat jumps, imposible siyang paniwalaan, pero posible ding pagkatiwalaan siya ni Jongin sapagkat naexplain niya ito in a convincing way.

Pero nakuha naman niya ang kasagutan ng biglang tumayo si Jongin, tumalikod ng walang imik at napailing lamang ng ulo. Marahil he thinks Kyungsoo is insane at worst, baka dalhin lamang siya sa police station.

Naalarma si Kyungsoo kaya agad siyang tumayo at sumunod sa lalaki. Nahirapan si Kyungsoo na bumaba ng bangka pero humarurot ng takbo pasunod kay Jongin.

"Jongin! Please naman! Makinig ka sakin! I'm trying to be honest here!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo, nahihirapang humabol dahil sa suot na heels. "Jongin naman oh! Tingin mo bakit kita pagti-tripan?"

Jongin laughs at hinarap si Kyungsoo.

"I dont know? Kasi madami kang oras?" Tanong niya bago tumalikod muli at maglakad palayo.

But Kyungsoo is an eager one at hinabol lamang si Jongin upang kunin ang tiwala nito.

Tila buntot na naghahabol ng katawan nito si Kyungsoo, maingay niyang tinatawagan ang attention ni Jongin na walang imik at patuloy lamang sa paglalakad. 

Napahinto si Jongin sa harapan ng isang maliit na convenient store, nakasunod parin si Kyungsoo na paika ika sa paglalakad dahilan ng suot niyang high heels na sapatos.

"Jongin, please.." Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin na ngayon ay nakatingin sa shelf ng mga instant noodles at kanyang bilugang mata ay lumaki ng makita ang pakete ng paboritong ramyun. She stopped her nagging at napalunok ng laway, she can't remember the last time she ate at saktong umiyak ang kanyang sikmura. She licked her lips at sumunod ang paningin sa isang bowl na kinuha ni Jongin.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongin at nag ikot pa sa loob ng store, si Kyungsoo naiwan sa harapan ng ramen shelf at nakangusong hinihimas ang tiyan. Naalala niyang naiwan sa kotse ang wallet at cellphone. Hindi lang siya runaway ngayon, broke runaway to be specific.

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at inikot ang paningin upang hanapin si Jongin, the quicker she finish her job ay makakakain siya ng mga pagkaing mas masarap pa sa Ramen.

"Jongin!" Tila anak na nawalay ng ilang minuto sa ina sa loob ng mall, tumabi si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin na ngayon nagbabayad ng mga kinuha.

Jongin didn't even spare her a look hanggang sa makalabas ng store.

Muntikan pang mabangga si Kyungsoo sa likod ni Jongin pagkalabas, nakahinto ang lalaki at hinarap si Kyungsoo. Nakapokerface ito and Kyungsoo could not read him at all.

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mata, nakasunod sa isang bowl ng ramen na hawak ni Jongin sa ere at out of reflex, sinalo niya ito.

"Kumain ka. Pagkatapos ay umuwi ka na din." Saad ng lalaki sa natulalang si Kyungsoo. Ngumuso ang dalaga at tumingin sa yakap na instant food.

"Sa-" Subalit ng ibalik sa lalaki ang tingin sa halip na poging mukha, papalayong likod ni Jongin ang kanyang nakita. "Salamat."

"Kuya Nini!" Isang batang babae ang sumalubong kay Jongin suot ang inosenteng ngiti nito.

"Jiyeon!" Sagot ni Jongin at iwinagayway ang plastic na puno ng pasalubong.

Nagmadaling tumakbo si Jongin papanhik sa bahay at siya ay mahigpit na sinalubong ng mainit na yakap ng batang babae.

"Gutom ka na ba?" Umiling si Jiyeon, inuusisa ang laman ng plastic, kung nabili ba ng kuya Jongin nito ang paboritong chocolate. "Tara na sa loob, malamig dito at para makapagluto na ako."

Excited ang bata na tumango subalit ang mukha ng estranghero na nagmamasid sa hindi kalayuan ang pumukaw sa attention niya, huminto si Jiyeon at tumingin lamang pabalik sa babaeng nakatanaw sa kanila ng kuya Jongin niya.

Jongin turns around at nakita ang dalaga sa kabilang parte ng kalsada, nakatingin sa bahay nila.

"Dali na, pasok pasok.." Ani ni Jongin sa pinsang babae.

Pagkapasok ng bahay, diretsong nag salang ng sinaing sa rice cooker si Jongin, iniwan si Jiyeon manood ng cartoons habang nagbanlaw siya sa kanilang banyo. Mabilis siyang naligo at pagkabalik ay patuloy lamang sa panonood si Jiyeon.

Nagpatuloy sa pag luto si Jongin, nilinis ang mga nahuling isda, nagtira ng para sa dinner nila habang ang ibang nahuli ay iniligaya niya sa maliit na freezer upang kinabukasan ay kanyang ibebenta.

Hindi marangya ang buhay ni Jongin, ipinanganak siya sa isla at doon nanirahan ng payak kasama ang mga magulang. Mag isa lamang si Jongin na anak, at tuluyang naging ulila ng mamatay ang mga magulang noong siya ay siyam na taong gulang pa lamang sanhi ng paglubog ng sinasakyan nilang bangka.

Gayunpaman, sa tulong ng malapit na kamag anak, lumaki si Jongin na nakatapos ng highschool, hindi nakapag college sapagkat pinili niyang kumayod ng buto upang tumulong sa pagtaguyod sa pag-aaral ng pinsan nitong nasa Seoul.

"Kuya Nini?" Isang kalabit sa suot na tshirt ang naramdam ng lalaki habang nagpi-prito.

"Hmmm?"

"Kuya sino po si ate?" 

"Ha? Sinong ate?" 

"Yung nasa labas po.." Dinala si Jongin ng paningin sa kanilang pintua ngunit mabilis na ibinalik ang mata sa pinsan niya. 

"Wala yun, wag mo pansinin. Nagugutom ka na ba?"

Isang tango ang isinagot ng bata kay Jongin at siya naman ay inutusan ng nakatatandang pinsan na maligo ng sila ay makakain na.

Piniritong isda ang ulam ng mag pinsan, araw araw man isda ang sa hapag subalit hindi nagsasawang magpasalamat ang dalawa sa biyayang natatanggap.

Masaya nilang pinagsaluhan ang pagkain, si Jongin ay nakikinig lamang sa kwento ng pinsan. Uuwi daw ang mama nito kinabukasan galing siyudad, mag isa na namang mamumuhay si Jongin sa maliit niyang bahay.

Sa labis na excitement ng bata, maagang natapos ang hapunan ng mag pinsan, si Jongin ang naghugas ng plato habang natulog na si Jiyeon.

Sa halip na dumiretso sa higaan, hawak ang isang stick ng sigarilyo ay lumabas ng bahay si Jongin. Maliban sa maingay na panaghoy ng karagatan, tahimik na ang mundo ng binata.

"Jongin.." Labis na nagulat si Jongin ng makita ang dalagang nakanguso, ang kaninang nakataling buhok ngayon nakalugay na which makes her look creepy.

"Bakit ba ang kulit mo? At kung pera ang kailangan mo, hindi ba sapat tong itsura ng bahay ko para masabing wala ako noon?" Mahaba ang pisi ni Jongin subalit tila ginupit ito sa gitna kaya ngayon ay nauubos na ang pasensya niya.

Ngumuso ang dalaga at inabot kay Jongin ang ibinigay nitong bowl ng ramen.

"W-wala akong mainit na tubig." Ani ng dalaga. Napapikit si Jongin, kinuha ang bowl at pumasok pabalik sa loob.

Agad na nilagyan ni Jongin ang bowl ng kumukulong tubig and while he's at it, siya na ang nag effort na mag mix ng ingredients nito habang nakatingin sa tray ng itlog.

Napapikit siya, nakikipag debate sa utak.

"Damn it.." Natalo ang free will ni Jongin ng utak kaya hinablot niya ang isang itlog and cracks it at sa taas ng kumukulong ramen broth.

Agad siyang lumabas ng bahay at nakitang nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa labas ng pintuan, hawak sa pulo-pulsuhan, siya ay hinila ni Jongin patungo sa kabilang bahagi ng kalsada kung saan may maliit na waiting shed.

He made her sit sa waiting shed, pushed her hot bowl ramen, binigyan din siya ni Jongin ng isang botelya ng tubig.

"Sumakay ka sa unang trip ng bus. Ayoko magising sa umaga at makita yang mukha mo." Tuluyang naubos ang pasensya ni Jongin, hindi man lang hinayaang sumagot ang dalaga, nagmarcha na pabalik si Jongin sa bahay nito.

Malalakas na pagtawa at mabangong amoy ng samgyupsal ang gumising kay Jongin kinabukasan. Romolyo siya sa gilid at wala na si Jiyeon sa kanyang tabi. Naupo siya, nag unat at hinayaan ang sariling magising ng tuluyan bago ito tumayo at lumabas ng kwarto.

"Good morning.." Bati ni Jongin sabay hikab.

"Goodmorning kuya!"

"Goodmorning Ni!"

Chorus na bati ng mag-ina na ngayon ay nagluluto sa lapag ng breakfast nila.

"Kelan ka dumating?" Tanong ni Jongin sa tiyahin na ina ni Jiyeon, si Jongin dumiretso sa kusina upang mag mumog.

"An hour ago? Dali na Ni, kumain na tayo at aalis na kami ni Jiyeon, umuwi daw ang papa niya kaya gusto niyang makita ang anak niya."

"Akala ko ba nag abroad na yun? Saan nga? Vietnam?"

"Aba malay ko. Basta, dali na, kumain habang mainit pa ang pagkain."

Ginulo ni Jongin ang buhok ng pinsang si Jiyeon ng maupo ito sa tabi ng bata. Humagikhik ang batang babae, nanggigil si Jongin kaya hinalikan sa noo ang bata.

He told her to behave around her dad and reminded her to be always respectful, Jiyeon clings on his arm and asked Jongin na sumama para may magtanggol sa kanya kung sakaling awayin siya ng bagong asawa ng papa niya. Natawa si Jongin and reassures Jiyeon na magiging okay ang lahat.

At dahil nagmamadali ang mag-ina, pagkatapos ng almusal ay nagpa alam na sila. Muling naiwan si Jongin sa kanyang maliit na bahay, maliit at malungkot na bahay.

Nahiga si Jongin sa sahig, ang mga hugasin ay kanyang itinambak sa lababo lamang.

At ng mabagot sa paghiga, tumayo muli ang lalaki, nagpalit ng damit at nagsuot ng jacket upang maglakad lakad. Humihithit ng sigarilyo si Jongin at through the thick smoke, naaninag niya ang pamilyar na frame ng dalaga. 

Nakaupo parin ito sa waiting shed. Handa siyang deadmahin ang dalaga kung hindi lamang dahil sa lalaking nakaupo sa gilid nito.

Next to the woman, is the town's drunkard. Ang lasing ay tinititigan ang natutulog na babae mula paa hanggang sa ulo nito and Jongin think he'll be held liable kung may masamang mangyari sa dalaga.

Agad na nagspeekwalk si Jongin patungo sa waiting shed. Hindi pansin ang lasing ay dinutdot nito ang namumulang pisngi ng babae. Mainit ang balat nito at ilang sandali pa ay tuluyang nagising ang dalaga.

She smiled at him, sweetly.

"Diba sabi ko umuwi ka na? Halika na nga." Jongin grabbed her wrist at mata niya nanlilisik.

"Good morning.." Pagbabasehan ang boses ng dalaga, halatadong hindi pa ito tuluyang nagigising. 

"Halika na.." Pag uulit ni Jongin sapagkat ang lasing ay umusog palapit sa dalaga.

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa sahig, inaantok pa ito at walang tigil sa paghikab habang si Jongin naman ay hindi makapag focus sa pagtitimpla ng gatas ng dalaga sapagkat ang mga mata niya ay maya mayang sumusulyap sa dalaga.

Uminom si Kyungsoo ng gatas quietly at si Jongin nakaupo across her, watch her every move since he doesn't trust her enough.

"Jongin.." Mahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo, mga pisngi ay namumula bunga ng lamig ng hangin. "Thank you."

Jongin snorts. Naka fold ang mga braso sa dibdib.

"Bakit ka talaga nandito? Ano ang kailangan mo sakin?"

Nagmistulang sirang plaka si Jongin sa paulit ulit na tanong. Nagbabakasakaling makakuha ng matinong sagot sa pagkakataong iyon.

Naghintay si Jongin ng sagot, pinanood ang dalagang inumin ang mainit na gatas niya. Ang mainit na mug ay pinapalibutan ng pares na palad ng babae, paningin niya nasa mata ni Jongin.

"I told you already. I saw your death at nais kong pigilan iyon." She says sternly.

Jongin smirked bitterly, berating himself for trying to give her one last chance. Subalit wala, still disappointed si Jongin. 

And then, si Kyungsoo ang nag smirk din.

"I'm Kyungsoo Do and my life will be changing sa susunod na buwan kaya I'm making the most of it-"

"You mean manggulo ng buhay ng iba? Have fun ganoon?"

"I already made my choice, paniwalaan mo man ako o hindi, tutulungan parin kita." Tatayo na dapat si Kyungsoo subalit sumama ang pakiramdam kaya muling napaupo.

"Go, ibang tao ang paglaruan mo. Wala akong oras at pera para sa mga manloloko gaya mo." Napapikit si Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin ngunit sa intensidad ng pagsakit ng kanyang ulo.

"J-jongin.." Mahina ang pagkasambit ni Kyungsoo ngunit sa patuloy sa paglilitaniya ang lalaki hindi niya ito narinig.

"..kayong mga scammer ang dami niyong oras. Wala pa kayong awa at kaming dukha ang pino-punterya niyo.."

"Jongin.." At tuluyang natumba si Kyungsoo and it made Jongin pause from his grumbling.

Katahimikan. Kumukurap kurap si Jongin habang nakatingin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo na nahulog sa itaas ng maliit na mesa.

"M-miss.." Gamit ang hintuturo, bahagyang itinulak ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Walang reaksyon. "K-kyungsoo.." Inulit ni Jongin ang ginawa at doon na kinabahan.

Gumapang si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, hinawakan sa balikat at bahagyang iniyugyog. Doon namataan ni Jongin ang mga butil ng pawis sa mukha ng dalaga, he pressed his palm sa noo nito at naramdaman ang mataas na temperatura ng babae.

Bilang taong may malasakit at gentleman, hiniga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kutson at kinumutan.

Lumabas ng kwarto si Jongin, bumalik pagkatapos ng ilang minuto na may dalang batya ng maligamgam na tubig.

Ang mukha ng dalaga ang unang pinunasan ni Jongin, Kyungsoo flinches at the warmth of the cloth. Jongin's hand pauses, backing away but his eyes, still trained on the woman.

Tumagal ang paningin ni Jongin sa natutulog na dalaga, mula sa kanyang noo, sa kanyang ilong, sa mapupulang pisngi at ang pinakapaborito niya kung tatanungin, ang kulay rosas na hugis pusong labi ng babae.

He chuckled, shaking his head at inalis ang mata mula sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, washed the cloth at piniga upang ipagpatuloy ang paglinis niya sa katawan ng babae.

Kyungsoo is feeling better ng bumalik sa ulirat. At ng maupo, napansin niyang medyo madilim pa ang mundo. She turns to her side, nakita ang batya ng tubig at isang bimpo. Dahan dahang bumangon si Kyungsoo at ng marating ang maliit na salas, nakita niyang mahimbing parin ang tulog ni Jongin. 

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo bago niya tahakin ang madilim na espasyo patungo sa kung saan natutulog ang lalaki.

Naupo si Kyungsoo sa gilid ni Jongin at pinagmasdan ito habang nasa kanyang panaginip, kay bilis namang isulat ng tadhana ang istorya nilang dalawa.

Tatlong araw lamang ang nakalipas ng mapanaginipan ni Kyungsoo ang trahedya sa buhay ni Jongin subalit ngayon ay magkasama na sila sa iisang bubong. Finally, nagkrus ang kanilang landas at tila baliw na nag hahabol si Kyungsoo upang isalba ang buhay ng isang estranghero na walang tiwala sa kanya.

It's crazy, how she keeps on trying to save people kahit alam niyang it wouldn't work. Kyungsoo Do is a normal person that could see the future, ano ba naman ang laban niya sa kapangyarihan ng tadhana.

"Patawad Jongin," Aniya. "Nais lang naman kitang tulungan.. Pwede bang hayaan mo kong iligtas ka hanggang sa kabilugan ng buwan? Pangako, mawawala na ako sa buhay mo pagkatapos nun.." Mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa hangin. Nananalangin na sana iparating ng hangin kay Jongin ang mga salitang hindi papaniwalaan ng lalaki kapag sa kanya mismo manggaling.

At habang nakatingin kay Jongin, napayakap si Kyungsoo sa tuhod at doon ipinatong ang nahihilong ulo hanggang sa muli, si Kyungsoo ay dinalaw ng tulog.

Nakatulog ang maysakit na dalaga sa gilid ni Jongin hindi napansin na narinig ng lalaki lahat ng kanyang sinabi.

Mag-isa si Kyungsoo sa bahay pagkagising niya at sa maliit na mesa ay may pagkaing nakahain para sa kanya. Nagrereklamo ang kanyang sikmura at halos dalawang araw na siyang walang tamang kain.

Mabilis naubos ni Kyungsoo ang pagkain, ininom din ang nakahandang gamot para sa kanya at bumalik sa kwarto kung saan napansin nito ang isang note kung saan nakasulat ang kanyang pangalan.

_'Kyungsoo, malinis ang mga damit na yan, ang tiyahin ko din ang bumili ng panloob. May tubig sa banyo. Maligo ka kung mabuti na ang iyong pakiramdam.'_

Malambot ang grey tshirt sa ilalim ng balat ni Kyungsoo, may kalumaan na subalit mabango at malinis naman.

Naligo si Kyungsoo, nag shampoo ng maayos at ibinabad ang buhok sa conditioner habang nag ba-body scrub siya. It's not a fancy bath, it' s not even a proper bathroom, maliit ang banyo, kasing laki ng kulungan ng kanyang mga pets, but the water feels comfortable and relaxing kaya hindi na nagreklamo si Kyungsoo.

Sigurado si Kyungsoo that she's wearing Jongin's old clothes, malaki ang tshirt sa size niya at sobrang loose ang sweatpants. But Kyungsoo didn't complain a word, nagpapasalamat siya sa lahat ng tulong ni Jongin sa kanya ngayon.

Nagda-dry si Kyungsoo ng buhok gamit ang isang malinis na bimpo ng marinig ang pagbukas at sarado ng pintuan. Hindi pa nagsusuklay ay agad siyang tumungo sa labas at sinalubong si Jongin.

Batid ang pagkulat sa expression ng lalaki at napangiti lamang si Kyungsoo, thankful sa pagmamagandang loob ni Jongin.

"Gising ka na pala. Kamusta ang pakiramdam mo?"

"Maayos naman na. Salamat Jongin."

"Ginawa ko lang yun dahil kargo ka ng konsensya ko.."

Sa maliit na kusina tumungo si Jongin, ipinatong ang bagong huling isda sa sink at nilinis ito. Napatayo naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tabi, nandidiri sa freskang dugo ng isda habang nanonood sa paglilinis ni Jongin dito.

"May maitutulong ba ako?"

"Umupo ka nalang." Sagot ni Jongin ni hindi man lang binigyan ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

Nakanguso subalit naupo din si Kyungsoo sa upuan, pinanood si Jongin.

Naguguluhan si Kyungsoo kung bakit siya tinulungan ni Jongin kung bumagsak siya na kunin ang tiwala ng lalaki?

Gayunpaman, nakakita si Kyungsoo ng chance na matutulungan niya si Jongin.

Maliban sa pag kaluskos ng kanilang bowl at ng chopstick, balot sa katahimikan ang kanilang mesa. Bumabaha ng katanungan ang utak ni Kyungsoo subalit kalmado lamang ang dila niya, may kontrol padin kaya hindi magawang magtanong sa kasabay kumain.

Subalit kabaliktaran si Jongin ng bigla itong nagsalita at nagtanong.

"Ano sa tingin mo ang dahilan kung bakit ko gagawin yun?" Tanong ni Jongin habang patuloy lamang sa pagkain.

"D-depressed ka ba? Family problem? Financial problem? Alcoholic ka ba? Or-" Napatingin na si Jongin sa kanya, he's staring at her with a 'seryoso ka ba?' look. "Or may problema sa buhay pag ibig?" Patuloy ni Kyungsoo ng hindi nabasa ang expression ng lalaki.

"Wala akong problema, actually maayos naman ang buhay ko until dumating ka."

"Grabe ka naman! Di porket bahay mo to sasabihan mo ko ng ganun." Reklamo na parang bata ni Kyungsoo.

"Kaya wala akong makitang rason para gawin ko yun. Tingin ko hindi kita kailangan."

Hindi man harsh ang pananalita or tono ni Jongin pero agad niyang napansin ang panlulumo ni Kyungsoo. Ang mga kamay nito ay bumagal, ang pagkaing kanina ay kinakain ngayon pinaglalaruan na lamang.

Mabilis na kinain ng guilt si Jongin kaya kumuha siya ng kimchi at ipinatong sa itaas ng bowl ni Kyungsoo.

"Kumain ka ng madami at pwede ka mag stay dito hanggang sa tuluyan kang gumaling, lumakas para makauwi ka na din."

Isang tango at selyadong bibig ang naging tugon ni Kyungsoo, kinain na lamang ang nasa plato upang wala ng marinig na masakit na salita galing kay Jongin.

"Aaaaaah!" Malakas na hiyaw ni Kyungsoo ang umantala sa masayang panaginip ni Jongin.

Hindi pa man naalimpungatan ay napa takbo si Jongin sa stove niya kung saan may isang pot na umaapaw ng kung ano mang sabaw, si Kyungsoo hawak ang isang palad.

"Anong nangyari?" Usisa ni Jongin hawak ang namamagang kamay ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos patayin ang stove. 

Para sa isang prinsesang gaya ni Kyungsoo, genius na siyang ituring pagkatapos magbukas ng stove na walang tulong na natanggap galing kahit kanino man. 

"N-napaso ako.." Nguso niya.

Napamura man si Jongin, na touch naman si Kyungsoo ng hilahin siya ng grumpy at bagong gising na lalaki patungo sa sink at inilahad ang palad sa ilalim ng tumutulong gripo.

"Ano ba kasi ang ginagawa mo?" Tanong ni Jongin habang tinitingnan ang gulo sa maliit na lamesa.

"Gusto ko lang namang ipagluto ka ng breakfast.." Still, nakanguso si Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin at napailing.

"Sinong nagbe breakfast ng ramen? Tsaka magaling ka na ba?" Akmang hahawakan ni Jongin ang noo ni Kyungsoo ngunit sa labis na takot na palayasin, inunahan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

"H-hindi pa.. Pero kaya ko magluto!" Ani ni Kyungsoo.

"Kaya magluto? Sigurado ka? Tingnan mo yung pot, puno ng tubig kahit iisang ramen lang lulutuin mo." Napa kagat labi si Kyungsoo at inagaw ang palad mula sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin at nagpangiwi ng kumirot.

"Kaya ko magluto no!" Padabog na tumalikod si Kyungsoo at hinayaan lamang siya ni Jongin na maglaro sa kusina.

Dalawang oras ang makalaipas, nagtsa-tsaa si Kyungsoo ng magpaalam si Jongin na lalabas.

"Sasama ako!" Ani ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kung gusto mong mabilis gumaling magpahinga ka lamang."

"Eeeeh! Baka saan ka pupunta baka gagawin mo yun! Baka-"

"Magbebenta ako ng isda Kyungsoo, pagkatapos nun uuwi na ako dito." Pahayag ni Jongin, mga kamay ay ngayon nasa magkabilang balikat na ni Kyungsoo upang siguraduhin kay ito na wala siyang intention na magbigti.

"Pero-"

"Sige na, aalis na ako para ng maaga akong makauwi." Tumango si Kyungsoo at umalis na nga si Jongin.

Muling pumasok si Kyungsoo ng bahay at katahimikan ang bumabalot dito, kumawala ang malakas na buntong hininga sa kanya at napa isip kung ano ang maitutulong niya kay Jongin. Iginala niya ang tingin sa loob, maliit lang ang bahay, walang ni isang picture frame at makalat ito, hinting her na walang oras si Jongin upang maglinis ng kanyang bahay.

Tapos ng magbenta ng isda si Jongin at inaya siya ng kuya Yixing niya na mag beer, isang bote lamang at tamang pampainit sa kanilang mga katawan, papasok na ang winter.

Sa labas ng isang convenient store sila napadpad, si Yixing ang may sagot ng mga inumin sapagkat siya itong nag aya at ang mas na nakakaahon

"hahhaha! Talaga? You have a scammer sa bahay mo?" Napakwento si Jongin sa bestfriend kaya ngayon, hindi mapigil ang tawa ni Yixing.

"Kuya naman, nakakaawa kasi. Nagkasakit pa at tingin ko kasalanan ko yun."

"Jongin, kung nagkasakit siya hindi ikaw ang dahilan nun, siya lang tong pursigidong i scam ka eh." Kumuha ng beer si Yixing at napainom, mata ay hindi inaaalis sa kanyang bestfriend na ngayon ay napapaisip ng malalim. "Pero maganda ba?" Nawalang ang pagiging makulit sa boses ni Yixing.

"Maganda.." Pabulong ang sagot ni Jongin, hindi parin naaalis ang kanyang daliro sa rim ng bote niya, paikot ikot lang doon.

"Aaaaah!" Lumakas ang boses ni Yixing at humalakhak, boses may halong panunukso. "Kaya siguro binahay kasi type!"

"Kuya! Maganda nga talaga pero-" 

"Sino maganda? Ako ba?" Biglang natahimik ang dalawa sa pagdating ng kanilang kaibigan, pero fuck buddy para kay Jongin. "Hi." Umupo ang kararating na dalaga sa tabi ni Jongin, kinuha ang braso ng lalaki at ipinalupot iyon sa balikat niya.

"Maganda ka pero di enough ibahay Luhan.." Biro ni Yixing kaya nakatikim ng sipa sa ilalim ng lamesa.

"Huh? Sino ibabahay?"

"Wala." Si Jongin ang sumagot.

Nagpatuloy ang tatlo sa inuman, ang isang bote nadagdagan hanggang sa naging tipsy na si Jongin.

Temporarily, nawala siya sa realidad na may naghihintay sa kanya sa kanyang bahay. Nagtatawanan ang magkaibigan.

Ang araw ay lumubog na, si Jongin umorder ng makakain nilang tatlo para sa hapunan. Lasing na ang mag pinsang Luhan at Yixing na ngayon ay naguusap tungkol sa kanilang family issue.

Nakinig si Jongin, daliri ay pinaglalaruan ang buhok ng dalaga hanggang sa dumating ang binili niya. 

Oras ang lumipas, napuno na ng nagkikislapang bituin ang madilim na kalangitan, umuwi na si Yixing sa kanyang asawa't anak at naiwan ang dalawang naglalandian. 

Lasing na si Jongin, ngumingisi sa leeg ni Luhan habang kanya itong hinahalikan. 

"Wag dito, tara na sa bahay?" Bulong ni Luhan. 

Tumayo ang dalawa, akay akay ni Luhan si Jongin na siyang labis na lasing sa dalawa.

Naglakad sila, malapit lamang ang bahay ni Luhan at hindi na kailangang sumakay. Ilang minuto lamang ay nakarating ang dalawa sa labas ng bahay ni Luhan. Maliit lang ito pero mas desente tingnan kesa sa bahay ni Jongin.

"Saglit lang," Bulong ni Luhan as Jongin tries to make her face him para kanya itong mahalikan. "Wala ba si Jiyeon sa bahay mo? Mamaya naghihintay pala yun." Tanong ni Luhan habang sinusubukang i unlock ang front door.

"Ssssh, Wala.." Jongin says. Pero tila nawala ang tama niya ng maalalang may isa palang naghihintay sa kanya. "Scammer.." Jongin whispers.

"Ha? Ano yun?"

Umiling si Jongin at agad na kumawala kay Luhan.

"Luhan, sorry, kelangan ko palang umuwi." Hindi pa nakapagreply si Luhan, humarurot na si Jongin palayo.

Si Kyungsoo, panandalian ay nakalimutan ni Jongin na may naghihintay pala sa kanyang pag uwi. Momentarily, he had fprgotten his reality.

Malayo ang bahay niya, tinakbo ni Jongin iyon sapagkat wala namang masasakyan pauwi sa mga oras na iyon. But the running helps sapagkat nawala ang kanyang kalasingan.

Hindi kinalaunan ay narating niya ang kanilang compound, napahinto siya, hinihingal na hinabol ang hininga.

Saktong lumabas naman ang kapitbahay niyang matanda na, umuugod ugod subalit malakas pa upang magtapon ng basura.

"Akin na po lola.." Jongin volunteers na magtapon noon.

"Gabi na! Lasing ka pa!" Ani ng matanda, nakatayong pinanood si Jongin na itapon ang basura niya sa di kalayuang tambakan. "Nagpakasaya ka sa labas at hindi man lang inisip ang asawa. Naku, kabataan talaga ngayon. Nag asawa ka na pala at hindi ko din alam yun kahit magkapitbahay lamang tayo."

"Po?"

"Yung asawa mo kako kanina ka pa hinintay, nagluto iyon ng pagkain para sa iyo. Nagpatulong sakin hindi marunong." Napailing ang matanda habang naglakad pabalik sa loob ng bahay niya. "Kaya ang mga kinakasal ngayon hindi nagtatagal dahil sa mga ugaling ganyan, puro makasarili." Narinig pa ni Jongin na sabi ng matanda.

Samantalang si Jongin, nakatayo lamang doon, nagui-guilty sapagkat nakalimutan ang responsibilidad na naiwan sa kanyang bahay.

Maingat na pumasok si Jongin sa kanyang bahay, bukas parin ang ilaw pero namataan niyang natutulog na si Kyungsoo, tulog habang nakapatong sa mesa ang kanyang ulo. Sa tabi niya ay may nakaahin na pagkain, hinihintay ang pagdating ni Jongin.

Bumuntong hininga ang lalaki, lalo siyang naguilty ng pagkaupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo ay nakita niyang puno ng cuts ang kanyang makinis na mga kamay, ang kanyang katawan ay naglalabas ng malakas na amoy ng salonpas.

Inikot ni Jongin ang tingin sa buong bahay at napansin na malinis na ito at organized, malayo sa magulong bahay na kanyang iniwan.

Muling bumalik ang kanyang paningin kay Kyungsoo at hindi napigil ang sariling hawiin ang buhok nitong tinatago ang kanyang angking kagandahan.

Maganda, napakaganda.

Hindi na ginising ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, busog man sa hapunan ay kinuha parin niya ang nakaahing pagkain upang ubusin.

Nagsandok si Jongin ng kanin at inihalo sa seaweed soup, masarap ang amoy at tila naexcite siyang kainin iyon. Napangiti si Jongin.

"Kain Kyungsoo.." Pang iimbita niya sa tulog.

Umubo si Jongin unang subo pa lamang, buti nalang at sa tabi niya ay may nakahandang tubig.

Maalat, labis na maalat ang sabaw. Hindi lang iyon, ang kanin ay half bigas half kanin pa. Sobrang palpak, nadisappoint si Jongin sa sarili, masyado siyang nagexpect sa pagkain kahit alam niyang hindi marunong magluto ang dalaga.

Gayunpaman, inubos parin ni Jongin ang lahat ng nakaahin sapagkat first time niyang maging feeling special. Luhan had confessed to him, ilang beses na while they're fucking like rabbits. But Jongin, he can't feel the sincerity sa mga confession ng kababata.

Kaya naman sa gestures ni Kyungsoo, puso niya ay kumabog na parang loko. 

He can't help it, his heart, from racing. 

Kinaumagahan, nagising si Kyungsoo sa kanyang higaan, at napasin na ginamot ang kanyang mga hiwa sa palad, agad siyang lumabas ng kwarto at tumabi kay Jongin na ngayon ay naglalaba ng sapatos ni Jiyeon.

"Jongin anong oras ka nakauwi kagabi? Kinain mo ba yung mga niluto ko?"

"Sa susunod wag ka na magluto, nagsasayang ka lang ng oras." Nagsisinuplado si Jongin kay Kyungsoo umagang umaga kaya napanguso lamang ang dalaga.

"Hindi mo man lang kinain, pjnaghirapan ko yun." Irap ni Kyungsoo na animo ay nasaktan.

"Kamusta pakiramdam mo? Magaling ka na ba?"

"Oo ako pa." Napatakip si Kyungsoo ng palad ng finally tiningnan siya ni Jongin.

"Okay. Magbihis ka at pupunta tayo sa sentro."

Gumapang palayo si Kyungsoo, tumayo.

"H-hindi pa pala ako magaling! Nahihilo ako! Ayoko!" Ani nito, tumakbo pabalik ng kwarto at nag lock.

Napailing si Jongin sa sarili at nagbanlaw ng sapatos, ibinilad sa ilalim ng mataas na araw, bumalik sa bahay at naligo siya.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay nasa kwarto, nakikipagdebate sa kanyang sarili kung aawayin niya si Jongin o hindi. Nagugutom na din ito, pero takot na baka hilahin palabas patungong police station ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo.." Isang katok sa pintuan. "Kyungsoo gising ka ba?" Nagpanic si Kyungsoo at pumeke pa ng malakas na ubo. May nakita siya sa paanan na kumot, kinuha niya ito at inilagay sa katawan. "Kyungsoo pwede ba tayo mag usap?" Kasalungat ng supladong tono, extra lambing ng boses ni Jongin ngayon. Umubo ubo muli si Kyungsoo tsaka tumayo upang pagbuksan si Jongin.

Halos matawa si Jongin at pinigil lamang ito ng makita si Kyungsoo, nakabalot ang katawan sa kumot and she's trying to pull off a weak expression.

"M-masama ang pakiramdam ko Jongin.." Aniya bago pumeke ng ubo.

"Ah, ganon ba? Sayang. Sige next time nalang kita dadalhin sa sentro. Plano ko pa naman na bilhan ka ng mga essentials kasi lalaki ako at hindi ka magsusuot ng briefs." Napakamot ng batok si Jongin at tumalikod na.

Napa gasp si Kyungsoo, ang kumot bumagsak sa sahig ng mag sink in ang sinabi ni Jongin. She heard him right diba? He's taking her to shop?

Agad na sumunod si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Jongin! kaya ko naman ata. Tara na ba?" Jongin chuckles sa narinig at dahil nakatalikod siya kay Kyungsoo, mali siya sa pag aakalang hindi iyon makikita ng dalaga. "Oh my god." Kyungsoo gasps dramatically.

"Bakit?"

"You smiled!" Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, tumayo sa harapan ni Jongin. "Ngumiti ka! Tumawa ka! Narinig ko yun!" Too late to deny, pinagpatuloy nalang ni Jongin ang pag haba ng kanyang labi.

"Mag ayos ka na." Aniya sabay tulak sa noo ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang hintuturo.

"Ngumiti siyaaaa!" Panunukso ni Kyungsoo habang pabalik sa kwarto.

Excited na pumasok sa isang maliit na shop si Kyungsoo, si Jongin nakasunod lamang sa kanya ngunit ng makitang nasa underwear section si Kyungsoo naghintay lamang ito malapit sa cashier.

Samantala, masaya si Kyungsoo habang namimili ng underwears, hindi man kasing mahal at branded kagaya ng usual niyang suot, masaya parin siya. Apat na pares ang binili niya, hindi naman ito magtatagal sa isla at since wala siyang perang pambili konti lamang ang pinili niya.

Nagtetext si Jongin ng makita niya sa counter.

"Jongin, pwede bang iwan ko muna sayo to? Maghahanap lang ako ng mga tshirt." At bago pa makapag tanong si Jongin, he was dumped with Kyungsoo's underwears. He spotted the lady behind the counter laughing at him. He blushed.

Jongin paid for everything, sabi niya may extra pera naman ito.

Pagkatapos mag shopping for Kyungsoo's necessity, lumabas na sila ng shop, nakangiting hawak ni Kyungsoo ang pinamili at nakasunod kay Jongin na mabilis maglakad.

"Jongin!" Nilingon siya ng lalaki at agad siyang tumabi dito. "Thank you dito!"

Jongin snorts at hindi na sumagot pa. Sabay silang naglakad, ang paroroonan? Walang ideya ang dalaga.

Ngunit sa kalagitnaan ng paglakakad, napahinto ang babae at ganoon din si Jongin. He looks at her and find her mesmerized sa harap ng isang bookstore.

"Pwede kang magbasa diyan." Ani ni Jongin.

"Pero may lakad pa ba tayo?" Nguso niya.

"May bibilhan lang ako sa kabila, pwede kitang balikan bago mag lunchtime."

"Talaga?" Tumango si Jongin.

"Basta wag kang umalis dito at babalikan kita."

Doon nga ay naghiwalay ang landas nila, si Jongin umalis lamang ng makitang nag iikot sa bookstore si Kyungsoo.

Isang oras ang lumipas, pumasok si Jongin sa bookstore pagkatapos batiin ang nagbabantay na kakilala niya. He roams inside, hinahanap si Kyungsoo. Ngunit ng maikot ang bookstore at hindi makita si Kyungsoo, kinabahan na si Jongin.

He rushes sa counter and asked.

"Pumasok siya kanina pero hindi ko pa nakikitang lumbas Kuya Jongin." Sabi ni Wendy. Nagpasalamat si Jongin at muling inikot ang bookstore.

Nakahinga siya ng maluwag ng sa pinakadulong shelf, nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa sahig, natutulog habang may hawak na nakabuklat na aklat.

"Kyungsoo.." Pagtawag niya subalit Kyungsoo's deep asleep at hindi siya narinig. Naupo si Jongin sa sahig, tumabi kay Kyungsoo. He carefully took the book, sinirado ito at binasa ang title. "Romeo and Juliet." He snorts at maya maya pa, naramdaman niya ang pagbagsak ng ulo ni Kyungsoo sa balikat niya.

He looks at her, maganda. Maganda si Kyungsoo at heto na naman ang puso niya, tila may mga kabayong nagkakarerahan. Kaya bago pa tuluyang maakit, si Jongin napailing.

"Kuya Jong-" Agad na dinala ni Jongin ang daliri sa labi, sinenyasan si Wendy na huwag sumigaw. Tumango lamang ito at umalis na din ng makita na magkasama ang dalawa.

Hinayaan ni Jongin na makatulog si Kyungsoo ng ilang minuto. Habang siya, nakaupo, uncomfortable sa pag upo para kumportableng makapag pahinga ang dalaga.

Nag iisip si Jongin ng maraming bagay, kung bakit hindi nakokontrol ang kanyang puso sa pagtibok kapag kay Kyungsoo. He's been sleeping with Luhan for two years subalit not even once he felt something similar sa dalaga.

Iba si Kyungsoo, he doesn't know her subalit she brought something to Jongin na tanging siya lang ang makakaramdam.

Limang minuto, umiling iling si Jongin upang itaboy ang mga unnecessary and foreign thoughts at ang kanyang hintuturo ay umakyat sa ere hanggang dumikit sa noo ni Kyungsoo, strongly pushing her away.

"Aaaah!" Napasigaw sa gulat si Kyungsoo, hindi pa tuluyang nagising ang diwa niya at alertong napatayo si Jongin.

"Halika ka na, gutom na ko."

"Eeeeh! Jongin naman!" Reklamo ni Kyungsoo subalit sumunod naman sa binata, tumayo at ibinalik sa shelf ang binabasang aklat.

Nasa labas naghihintay si Jongin at pinandilatan siya ni Kyungsoo. Akmang magsasalita pa si Kyungsoo subalit inuhan siya ni Jongin.

"May masarap na seafood restaurant dito, tara."

"Isda na naman? Jongin baka pag uwi ko sirena na ako niyan ha!"

"Baka balyena." Biro ni Jongin at lalo siyang pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo. "May chinese din dito. Gusto mo?"

"Anything instead seafoods.."

Medyo malayo ang nilakad ng dalawa para marating ang chinese restaurant, parehas na gutom, lalo na at hindi nagbreakfast, napadami ang inorder nilang dalawa. 

Habang naghihintay sa pagdating ng order, si Kyungsoo has her face sandwiched sa palad niya. Her lips, gaping like a fish cutely. 

Samantala ang lalaking nahihirapang mag pigil sa harapan niya ay kinukurot ang sariling hita. 

"Kyungsoo, I have a question?" Kyungsoo only looks at him, too hungry para magsalita. "Bakit ayaw mo umuwi sa inyo? Ayaw mo sa police station? Scammer ka ba talaga?"

The hungry woman rolls her eyes at inayos ang upo.

"Kasi pag nakauwi ako, hindi na kita maililigtas. I've tried this before, saving people I've seen sa mga premonition ko, but always, lagi akong pumapalya. Kaya heto, hanggang sa matapos ang kabilugan ng buwan, I'll stick around you. Kaya suck it up Mr. Kim." Bumelat si Kyungsoo bago ngumiti. "Tsaka I like it here, there's freedom."

"Seryoso ka ba sa premonition premonition na yan? Baka naman-" 

"I dont want you to believe in me, gusto ko lang na hayaan mo akong iligtas ka. Yun lang Jongin." 

"Pero I don't see any reason kung bakit ko gagawin yun-" 

"Basta, my premonitions are never wrong." 

Hindi muna sumagot si Jongin ng dumating ang waiter upang iserve ang orders nila and leans in ng maka-alis na ang lalaki.

"So kelan ka nagsimulang makakita? Noong maliit ka ba? Inborn?" Umiling si Kyungsoo bago ihipan ang jajjangmyeon.

"When I was nine, nasa kalagitnaan ng piano lesson it hits me, my very first premonition, my fingers suddenly stopped habang nagpe-play na tila pelikula ang trahedya sa utak ko. A sailing ship and was caught on fire, hundreds of passengers died. Akala ng piano teacher ko I'm just making up lies but- it feels surreal, like I was on the scene, I can feel my skin burning. Horrible."

Sanay na man makakita ng trahedya subalit Kyungsoo was never accustomed na may pinagkukwentuhan rather than Junmyeon. 

Her hands shakes at hindi napansin ang namumuong luha ng biglang nilagyan ni Jongin ng raddish kimchi ang pagkain niya. 

"Masarap yan. Try mo." He smiled and Kyungsoo was thankful somehow dahil mabilis napansin ni Jongin na hindi siya comfortable sa topic nila.

"Jongin, nagtataka ako.." 

"Hmmm?" 

"May kambal ka ba?" Jongin gave her a confused look. "Kasi naman bigla kang bumait sakin. Naninibago ako."

"Mabait naman ako." 

"ahahahhaha! Jongin ang kapal!"

"Ikaw." 

"Hindi ikaw!" 

"Ikaw kaya." 

"Ikaw Jongin! Ikaw!"

Nagpatuloy ang pananghalian ng dalawa na nag aaway silang parang aso't pusa.

Samantala.

Gabi na naman. Nagtapos ulit ang araw na walang balita si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo. Ni ang mga police ay walang balita tungkol sa pagkawala ng dalaga kaya naman labis na ang takot na nararamdaman ni Junmyeon para sa kanya.

Kagaya ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo, he can contact her sa numero niyang sila lang ang may alam subalit ang cellphone ay naiwan sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagpa-punch ng security code si Junmyeon sa kanyang maliit na apartment ng biglang may umakbay sa kanya. He was surprised, out of instinct pero ng makitang si Chanyeol lamang ito, the fear was gone. 

"Saan si Kyungsoo?"

"Kung tinatago ko siya dapat hindi na ako nag sasayang ng oras sa paghahanap." Junmyeon frankly said.

Chanyeol welcomes himself sa unit ng bodyguard ni Kyungsoo and plops down sa sofa, making himself comfortable.

"Or baka ikaw nagtago?" Chanyeol chuckled darkly ng mabitawan ni Junmyeon ang hawak na baso, causing for it to break. "Oh c'mon man," Patuloy lang sa pagtawa si Chanyeol na tila naaaliw sa expression ni Junmyeon. He always hate the guy. "I know hindi lang ako ang may gusto kay Kyungsoo dito."

"Chanyeol-"

"I can see through you Junmyeon." Kasabay ng pagtayo ay ang pag biglang seryoso ng mukha at tono ni Chanyeol. "Ilabas mo siya.." Chanyeol warns, scaring the older with his glare.

Samantalang si Junmyeon, nakakuom ang kamao sa gilid niya, nanginginig at nais suntukin ang mukha ni Chanyeol. 

"Umuwi ka na Chanyeol." Junmyeon manages to try to stay calm. 

Itinaas ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay sa ere at natatawang umatras. 

"Tick tok Junmyeon, tick tok." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang tinuturo ang sariling kamay.

"Good Morning!" Nakangiti subalit inaantok na bati ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin na ngayon naka upo sa maliit na papag sa bakuran niya, doon nagsusuot ito ng kanyang sapatos. "Saan ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo ng maupo sa tabi ni Jongin. 

"Hiking kasama ng mga kaibigan ko. Kyungsoo ikaw na bahala dito okay? Isang gabi lang naman akong mawawala." Kyungsoo frowns at hinawakan sa braso si Jongin kaya mabilis inalis ni Jongin ang pagkakahawak niya doon.

"Puro ba kayo lalaki?" 

"Isang babae." 

Umiling si Kyungsoo ng napakalakas. 

"Sasama ako!!!!" Aniya sabay harurot palayo. 

"Kyungsoo huwag-" Napapikit nalang si Jongin ng hindi marinig ng babae ang sigaw niya.

Napailing nalang si Jongin at kinuha ang backpack niya upang i double check kung kumpleto ang mga necessities.

He's double checking the first aid kit ng dumating na humaharurot si Kyungsoo, naka hiking attire na ito at nagtatali ng kanyang mahabang buhok.

Naupo siyang muli sa gilid ni Jongin na may distansya sa pagitan nila at itinali ang sintas ng hiking boots, making sure na mahigpit ang pagkakatali niya para sa sariling seguridad. 

Masaya at excited si Kyungsoo, napapakanta pa ito habang nagtatali kaya hindi napansin si Jongin na bumalik ng bahay. Pagka labas ay may dala itong backpack at ibinigay kay Kyungsoo. 

"Ano to?"

"Nakapag hiking ka na ba before?"

Blangko lamang ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, tsaka tumango. 

"Yap." 

"So alam mo ding kailangan mong magdala ng mga necessities?" Napaisip muli si Kyungsoo, nakapag hiking naman siya before subalit Junmyeon prepares everything that she needed. 

"Junmyeon prepares it for me." Inosente at proud na tugon ni Kyungsoo. "Sumasama lang naman ako kasi nahanda na niya lahat." 

"Ah." Napakagat ng labi si Jongin, taking note of the name Junmyeon. "Kaya ngayon ikaw yung maghanda ng dadalhin mo. Go, pasok sa loob. Lahat ng necessities para sa overnight sa itaas ng bundok." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bag ng nakangiti at sa bahay muli siyang pumanhik.

Naupo si Jongin muli at naghintay, mga braso nasa harapan niya habang nag-iisip. 

Si Junmyeon, sino si Junmyeon? Napailing siya. Walang pakialam si Jongin kung sino man yung Junmyeon na naghahanda ng mga pangangailangan ni Kyungsoo. 

Nasa gitna ng pagseselos si Jongin ng mapansing nasa harapan si Kyungsoo. He looks up and found her pouting. 

"Jongin, ano dadalhin ko?" Bumuntong hininga si Jongin subalit kanya namang kinuha ang bag at pumasok sa bahay. "Water!" Sabi ni Kyungsoo na parang bata ng abutan ni Jongin ng isang litrong tubig. "Canned foods check!" Dagdag niya. "Clean towel check, lotion check.." 

"Kyungsoo.." Biglang nilingon ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at nakangiti lamang ang dalaga. Sa mga oras na iyon, hindi kumabog ang puso ni Jongin sa halip, pakiramdam niya ay huminto ito sa pag tibok ng magtagpo ang mga mata nila ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ahhh! Alam ko na! Tshirt pa! Wait lang!" At ng makalayo si Kyungsoo doon lamang nakahinga ng maayos ang lalaki.

Napahawak si Jongin sa puso, kinakalma ito. Maya maya pa ay may bumusinang sasakyan sa tapat ng kanyang munting bahay. 

Lumabas ng kwarto si Kyungsoo na may confused na mukha at nagkatinginan sila ni Jongin. 

"Tara na, andito na sila Kuya Yixing." 

Nasa backseat si Kyungsoo nakaupo kasama si Luhan, hindi maialis ang ngiti sa kanyang kabi habang nakikipag usap kay Yixing. Si Jongin na nasa front seat ay tahimik lamang. 

"Hahaha. Ikaw pala si Ms. Scammer, finally nagkita na din tayo." Ang rear view mirror ang tanging medium nila Yixing at Kyungsoo, nasa magkaparehong side man ang upuan ay nagtatama naman ang kanilang mga mata. 

"Scammer?" Pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo ang likod ni Jongin bago ibinalik kay Yixing ang paningin. 

"Scammer ka gorl?" Luhan asks her, si Luhan na mabigat ang dugo kay Kyungsoo. 

"Hindi no! May business lang kami ni Jongin at pagkatapos noon uuwi naman ako sa amin, hindi na kami magkikita." 

First time kay Kyungsoo na mag hiking kasama ang ibang tao whom she thinks as friends kasi kaibigan sila ni Jongin. Kaya heto siya, lubos na excited at natutuwa sa company ng tatlo. Tuloy, hindi mapigil ang mga bibig sa pag kukwento.

"Ah, aalis ka din? Buti naman.."

"Ha?" Kyungsoo asks Luhan. 

"Ayan, nandito na tayo!" Buti nalang at mabilis na narating ng tatlo ang gilid ng bundok kung saan magsisimula ang trail nila. 

Yixing parked malapit sa mga nakahilerang sasakyan. 

"Wow!" Nakatingin sa bundok si Kyungsoo, namamangha sa magandang tanawin.

"First time mo yata mag hiking eh." Nasa tabi niya si Jongin na.

"Huy di no! Nakapag hiking na kami before nila Junmyeon at Chanyeol."

Junmyeon. 

Chanyeol. 

Kilala na niya si Junmyeon, laging nagpe-prepare ng gamit ni Kyungsoo pero Chanyeol who na naman to?

"Sinong Chanyeol na naman to?" Oops, napa tanong tuloy si Jongin unexpectedly, si Kyungsoo napalingon sa kanya, suot parin ang nakaka akit na ngiti. 

"Si Chanyeol? Ah siya yung-" Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, napalitan iyon ng malungkot na mukha. 

Sapat na sagot yun para mag assume si Jongin na marahil boyfriend ni Kyungsoo iyon o di kaya dating kasintahan. It's either of the two at positive siya na hindi naging maganda ang naging relasyon nila sapagkat kalungkutan ang idinulot niya sa dalagang masiyahin. 

"Jongin! Tara na." Luhan butts in at hinawakan ang kamay ng lalaki, clasping their fingers together. 

Nagulat si Jongin sa ginawa ni Luhan kahit na sanay na siya sa pagiging clingy at touchy ng dalaga. The thing is, nakita niyang nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanilang magkahawak na kamay.

Babawiin naman dapat ni Jongin ang kaniyang kamay subalit mahigpit ang hawak ni Luhan sa kanya. 

"Bilis!" Luhan says at hinila si Jongin patungo sa trail kung saan naghihintay si Yixing sa kanila. 

"Kyungsoo tara na-" Naglalakad na sa naghihintay na Yixing si Kyungsoo, hindi pinansin si Jongin.

Apat na oras lang naman ang hike paakyat sa summit ng bundok. Doon ay mag oovernight sila kasabay ang ibang hikers.

Nauna sa trail si Yixing, siya ang nagsilbing leader sapagkat bukod sa pagiging pinakamatanda siya din tong kabisado ang trail. Sa likod niya si Luhan, si Jongin at nasa huli ay si Kyungsoo.

Hindi pa man nakakalahati ang apat ay sira na ang araw ni Kyungsoo, hindi dahil sa pagod at init ng araw kung hindi dahil sa sweet na pag aaruga ni Jongin kay Luhan.

Ngingiti si Luhan kay Jongin, magpapapunas ng pawis at vice versa, at ang kinaiinisan ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ay yung nagshe share pa sila sa iisang tumbler.

Ayaw niyang magtanong, ayaw din niyang mag assume na magjowa ang dalawa, lalo na at hinayaan siyang kupkupin ni Jongin sa bahay niya. Or di kaya may tiwala si Luhan na loyal si Jongin, hindi though, Luhan is as surprise as her kanina ng mag meet sila. Luhan is even clueless about the scammer stuff.

Sa kalagitnaan, nagpahinga sila sa ilalim ng punong kahoy sa gilid ng isang malinis at malawak na ilog.

Sa labis na pagod, napahiga si Kyungsoo sa damuhan, hinihingal.

"Kyungsoo, tubig.." Jongin offers his water sa dalaga pero she only looks at it at napapikit.

"No thanks.." Pag iinarte niya.

"Jongin tulungan mo ko please.." Sigaw ni Luhan at lalong nainis si Kyungsoo ng maramdamang lumayo si Jongin sa kanya.

Ten minutes lamang ang pahinga nila kaya kinuha niya ang tumbler mula sa backpack at tumabi kay Yixing na nagsasalin ng tubig galing ilog.

"Walang kabahayan dito kaya malinis yang tubig. Pwedeng inumin."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at nagsalin na din ng tubig sa kanyang tumbler. Napansin ni Yixing na bumagsak ang mood ng dalaga and he doesn't wanna conclude anything kahit may hunch na siya sa dahilan.

"So, Kyungsoo, may jowa ka na?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa lalaki at hindi nag deny or umamin.

"Ikaw Kuya, balita ko may asawa ka na? Bakit hindi mo sinama."

"Naku, nasa Seoul yun, lumuwas upang dalawin ang mga magulang niya."

"Tiga Seoul siya?" Tumango si Yixing.

"Nakakatawa nga eh, galing sa isang mayamang pamilya ang asawa ko samantalang ako di hamak na island boy.."

"A-ayaw po ba sa inyo ng parents niya?" Umiling si Yixing.

"Maswerte lang ako at mabait ang pamilya ni Irene.."

Namangha si Kyungsoo at the same time naiinggit. Gusto niya ring maging masaya, ang pumili ng taong nagugustuhan pero ito na ang nakasulat sa tadhana niya, ang maging business lamang ng kanyang pamilya.

She hated her family subalit hindi parin siya makawala sa kulungang inilaan para sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo.." Hinawakan ni Yixing ang balikat niya kaya siya bumalik sa ulirat. "Mag eenjoy tayo, mag enjoy ka okay? Minsan lang to." Yixing tells her with a smile.

Gutom na gutom si Kyungsoo ng marating nila ang tuktok, nakaupo lamang siya at nagpapahinga habang naghihintay na kumulo ang tubig. Sina Jongin naman at Yixing ay natapos na ang dalawang tent na tutulugan nila mamayang gabi.

"Guys kumukulo na!" Excited na napahiyaw si Kyungsoo at finally makakakain na sila.

"Wag kang sumigaw para kang tanga." Ani ni Luhan and she's greatly offended sapagkat pwede namang sabihan siya ni Luhan mg mahinahon and not disrespecting her.

Dumating ang dalawang lalaki and Jongin took the hot kettle. Akmang lalagyan na nito ang bowl ni Kyungsoo ng kumukulong tubig ngunit-

"Jongin, lagyan mo yung bowl ko please~"

Nagtagpo ang paningin nila ni Kyungsoo for a few seconds bago inilihis ng dalaga ang paningin.

Ramen at Kimchi ang naging lunch ng grupo. Simple man ang pinagsasaluhan, masaya naman si Kyungsoo sapagkat she'll get home na naexperience kung paano ang mamuhay ng malaya kahit ilang sandali lang sa buhay niya.

Pagkatapos kumain, si Luhan ay nagpahinga sa isang tent, si Kyungsoo dala ang isang binabasang nobela na pag mamay ari ni Jongin, naglakad sa gitna ng field ng forget me not at doon nagbasa.

Mataas man ang sikat ng araw subalit dahil sa papasok na ang winter at malakas ang simoy ng hangin, ang init ng araw ay na overpower na.

"Pre, ganda ng scammer mo ha." Biro ni Yixing sabay suntok sa braso ni Jongin, lumayo muna ang dalawa, naghanap ng mga kahoy na gagamitin sa bonfire nila sa gabi.

"Loko ka kuya.."

"Pero mukhang siya yung na scam mo Jongs.."

"Pinagsasabi mo?" Natawa si Yixing, ayaw niyang pangunahan si Jongin sa kanyang feelings.

"Wala, sabi ko bilisan na natin at naghihintay yung jowa mo doon." Jongin pauses on his tracks.

"Kuya alam mo yung sa amin ni Luhan?" Napahinto din si Yixing, dahan dahan ay lumingon ito upang harapin si Jongin.

"Ano meron sa inyo ni Luhan?" Tanong ni Yixing at napakagat labi si Jongin, mukhang siya ang nagpahamak sa sariling sikreto. Tama nga at walang sikretong hindi nabubunyag. "Teka, may something sa inyo ni Luhan? Girlfriend mo ba ang pinsan ko?"

Napaatras si Jongin.

"H-hindi ba si Luhan ang sinasabi mong jowa ko kuya? Iniisip ko kung nalaman mo na yung tungkol samin." Paatras na sabi ni Jongin habang papalapit sa kanya ang bestfriend.

"May dapat ka bang aminin Jongin?" Natatakot si Jongin sa tingin ni Yixing na tila may binabalak.

"K-kuya magpapaliwanag.. Ack-" Napatakbo na si Jongin dala ang mga kahoy sa braso niya ng bigla siyang habulin ni Yixing. "Kuyaaaaa.."

"Jongin bakit may pasa ka?" Hiyaw ni Luhan kaya narinig parin ni Kyungsoo kahit may kalayuan siya sa camping site.

Nakaakbay si Yixing sa lalaki habang si Jongin naman may dalang mga kahoy.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa site nila na nag aalala kay Jongin pero ng madatnan na ginagamot ni Luhan ang mukha ni Jongin bumagsak ang kanyang mga balikat.

At some point nais din niyang alagaan si Jongin kagaya ng gamutin nito ang mga hiwa niya sa kamay. Wala mang recollection si Kyungsoo ng gabing iyon subalit alam niyang si Jongin ang gumamot sa mga sugat niya.

Mga oras ay lumipas, sa gitna ng bonfire ay may nakasalang na karne ng baboy, may sausages din na iniihaw para sa hapunan nila, at sa paligid ng apoy ay nakapwesto sila. 

Doble ang lamig ng gabing iyon kesa sa mga nagdaang gabi, si Kyungsoo yakap ang sarili gamit ang kumot ay kumakanta habang si Yixing ang naggigitara. 

Nasa pagkain ang mga mata ni Jongin pero nakay Kyungsoo naman ang kanyang attention. He never thought that she can sing, mas maganda pa sa mga anghel ang boses nito.

Pakiramdam ni Jongin nahulog sa lupa ang isa sa mga anghel sa langit at ngayon nandito kasama nila at kumakanta.

"Hala ang galing mo palang kumanta Kyungsoo, pwede ba ikaw ang maging wedding singer namin ni Jongin?" Napaubo si Jongin sa tanong ni Luhan. 

"Hmmm, sorry Luhan, baka wala na ako dito kapag ikinasal kayo." Prangkang tugon ni Kyungsoo. "Dont worry, siguro madami namang wedding singer dito sa isla." Dagdag pa niya bago bumalik sa pagkanta. 

Mabilis na naluto ang hapunan at kumain na ang apat, ang isang kilong baboy naubos sa loob lamang ng kinse minutos na tila ginutom ang apat. Pati ang sausage ay naubos din.

Labis na nabusog si Luhan kaya agad na inantok at nagpaalam na matutulog.

"Jongin, tulog na tayo." Pangungulit niya sa lalaki habang yakap ito sa braso.

"Matulog ka na Luhan.." Sagot ni Jongin as he pushes her off him.

Padabog na tumungo si Luhan sa isang tent at pinandilatan ni Yixing si Jongin. Defeated, Jongin stood up on his feet at sumunod na lamang sa tent na kinaroroonan ni Luhan.

Ang dalawang naiwan ay nag ligpit ng mga pinagkainan nila. Sabi pa ni Yixing kaya niya subalit si Kyungsoo itong mapilit na tumulong.

Malalim na ang gabi at hindi pa inaantok si Kyungsoo kaya she wanted to entertain herself to keep her busy and distracted.

"Kuya Xing kung hindi ka nagustuhan ng parents ng asawa mo, ano gagawin mo?" Bago sumagot, Yixing gave Kyungsoo a look.

"Hindi ko first love ang wife ko, but I love her. Labis ko siyang mahal kaya kahit ayaw ng mundo sa amin ipaglalaban ko parin siya."

Kyungsoo can’t help but wonder kung ano ang pakiramdam ng tunay na minamahal. Hell yeah Chanyeol claims that mahal siya nito subalit for Kyungsoo it wasn't love at all.

She hasn’t felt it yet pero she's not that stupid. Kung tunay siyang mahal ni Chanyeol he'd respect her decision, wont force her into a relationship, a marriage she's against with.

"Pero what if hindi ka pala niya mahal at ikaw lang tong naghahabol?"

Isang malalim na paghinga ang ginawa ni Yixing pero hindi para mag isip ng isasagot sapagkat alam na niya ang kasagutan ng puso bago pa man magtanong si Kyungsoo.

"I would let her go in a heartbeat. Kyungsoo, you see love isn't just about fighting for it. Minsan you give up people that you love if it means happiness for them."

Chanyeol might be truly in love with her, but all he shows her is his own selfishness. Kaya hindi kayang ibigay ni Kyungsoo ang puso sa lalaki sapagkat hindi ito ang nararapat para sa kanya.

Kyungsoo was born and raised as a business investment, no time for love para sa kanya sapagkat bata pa lamang ay may napili na ang parents niya para maging asawa niya.

At ngayon, kinahahangaan niya si Yixing.

"I don't know you enough Kyungsoo pero bata ka pa, Jongin told me na bente ka palang. Enjoy life Kyungsoo, laugh anytime you want, travel wherever you want to go, fall in love, get hurt. Live as a human being Kyungsoo, kasi tao ka."

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo, hindi din niya napansin ang mga luhang namumuo sa gilid ng mata niya dahil sa mga sinabi ni Yixing. Simple man iyon ngunit tila natamaan siya. 

Marahil sanhi ng malakas na pag hilik ni Luhan or sa uncomfortable na higaan kaya hindi makatulog si Kyungsoo. Sure na masakit at umiiyak at nagmamakaawa ang katawan niya ng pahinga subalit ang utak niya ay gising parin ang diwa kaya heto siya, sampung metro ang layo sa kanilang tent at nakaupo sa mahabang kahoy. 

Tanaw niya ang buong isla mula sa kinaroroonan at siya ay labis na namamangha, but no time to be mesmerized sa scenario sapagkat ang utak niya ay lumipad na sa hinaharap.

Kapag umuwi na siya sa kanila kung saan naghihintay si Chanyeol at lalo na ang galit niyang parents.

Funny how she can see strangers' future but not hers. 

"Hindi ka pa inaantok?" Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagmumuni muni si Kyungsoo ng dumating si Jongin. She turns to look at him pero ng makitang papalapit ito sa kanya ay ibinaling ang tingin sa mga nagkikislapang mga bituin. 

Halatang kakagising lang si Jongin dahil sa pamamaga ng kanyang mata at sabog na buhok.

"Ayaw pa akong dalawin ng antok eh.." Sagot ni Kyungsoo at tila ba namiss niya ng labis si Jongin sa mga oras na yun dahil maghapon itong nasa ibang babae.

"Hmmm.." Napa-hum lamang si Jongin at kahit may kumot ng nakapalibot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, dinoble parin niya ang pampainit sa katawan nito bago maupo sa tabi ng dalaga.

Sinabayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo doon, kagaya ni Kyungsoo nakatingin lang si Jongin sa kalangitan, sa kalahating buwan at sa mga nagniningning na bituin.

"Maghapon mo kong iniwasan.." Jongin said suddenly.

So, naramdaman pala niya. Ito ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Kyungsoo

"Wala lang, dumistansya at baka magselos ang jowa mo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Ang ganda niya."

"Nino?"

"Ni Luhan.." Sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Para siyang bituin."

"Oo, isang bituin si Luhan, kumikislap at nakaka agaw pansin."

"Kaya mo ba syinota?"

Masakit ang puso ni Kyungsoo, kumikirot sa topic nila. Napapansin niya sa sarili na nag iba ang nararamdaman niya kay Jongin. Hindi katulad ng intention niyang iligtas ito, ngayon ayaw ng lumayo ni Kyungsoo dito.

Mali man dahil may fiancé siyang naghihintay sa kanyang pagbabalik ngunit mahirap diktahan ang puso kung ano ang dapat gustuhin at kung ano ang hindi.

At lalong hindi mahirap mahalin si Jongin these past couple of weeks sapagkat labis na inalagaan nito si Kyungsoo. He made her feel very special.

Kaya seeing him with someone else not her hurts her heart. At kung ano man ang nararamdaman niya nais niyang iset aside, kung Netflix lang pwede bang mag unsubscribe?

"Kinausap ko na si Luhan kanina, sinabi kong kaibigan lang ang tingin ko sa kanya." Nasa isang bulaklak na nasa paanan ni Jongin siya nakatingin habang nag eexplain. "Hindi ko naman siya nobya." Aniya sabay bunot ng bulaklak at inikot ikot ang stem nito. "Hindi ko siya gusto."

Walang naisagot si Kyungsoo, pero alam niyang nabunutan ng tinik ang puso niya.

"Pero bituin mo siya.." Jongin chuckled at Kyungsoo's statement so he handed her the flower.

"Ikaw naman ang buwan.."

"Buwan? Bakit?" Naguguluhan man kinikilig parin. Nang-iinit ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nagpapasalamat siyang madilim. Kung hindi ay baka pagtawanan lamang siya ni Jongin sa labis na pamumula.

"Basta, ikaw ay buwan Kyungsoo." Napatingala si Kyungsoo, trying to decode kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng buwan.

"Madaya, hindi ko maintindihan." Rekamo ni Kyungsoo ng mabagot sa pagde-decipher ng kahulugan na tanging si Jongin lang ang may alam.

Jongin chuckled at muli sila ay binalot ng katahimikan.

Walang nagsasalita kahit madaming nais na itanong, madami ang nais sabihin. Nakinig lamang ang dalawa sa pag awit ng mga kuliglig, sa tunog ng bawat malakas na pag ihip ng hangin.

Sapagkat sapat na na magkatabi sila, sapat na na kasama nila ang isa't isa sa mga oras na iyon.

Inaantok na humikab si Jongin, planting his palms sa inuupuang kahoy only for his pinky to touched against Kyungsoo's.

Tila nakuryente sa pagtagpo ng kanilang mga balat at sabay napadako ang pares ng mata sa magkadikit nilang balat. Jongin didn't pull back, instead, he let it crawl until his pinky is twined against Kyungsoo's.

Jongin smiled at ganun din si Kyungsoo, isang inosenteng ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi.

"Kyungsoo, gusto mo bang sumama sakin sa tabing dagat sa makalawa?"

"Ano gagawin doon? Jongin wag mong sasabihin na-"

"Tuturuan lang kitang mamingwit. Diba sabi ko sayo wala sa isip kong gawin yun. Wala ka parin bang tiwala sakin?" Ngumuso si Kyungsoo and Jongin chuckles.

Ilang araw na siyang nagtitimpi at ngayon, isang cute na pagnguso lang ng dalaga at si Jongin ay nagpaalam na sa kanyang self control and pokes her pout.

"So ano? Papayag ka ng mamingwit tayo?" At isang pagtango ang naging kasagutan ni Kyungsoo.

"Okay. Basta tayo lang, walang Luhan." Humalakhak si Jongin.

"Tayong dalawa lang."

"Boss Chanyeol, may lead na kami kung saan si Kyungsoo!" 

"Sigurado ba yan?"

"Positive sir."

"Okay, tell uncle Do na nakita ko na si Kyungsoo, also, tell him na wag mag-alala at ako mismo ang magdadala kay Kyungsoo pauwi." 

Hindi man sinasadya ni Junmyeon na marinig ang usapan nina Chanyeol at ng nga bata nito, nakahinga naman siya ng maluwag at may lead na patungo kay Kyungsoo.

Mula sa pinagtataguan, nakinig pa si Junmyeon baka sakali marinig ang kinaroroonan ng dalaga. At ng positibong sinabi kung saan ang location ni Kyungsoo, dali-dali siyang tumakbo paalis para maunahan niya sila.

"Jongin ang daya! Nakakatatlong isda ka na subalit ako ni isang maliit na isda wala pa!" Tatlong oras ng nakababad sa ilalim ng sikat ng araw si Kyungsoo at ito'y hindi alintana.

Binitawan ni Jongin ang hawak na pamingwit at tumatawang tumayo sa likuran ni Kyungsoo and unconsciously pressed his chest sa likuran ng dalaga at ang palad niya ay dumulas mula sa magkabilang balikat hanggang sa kamay niya.

"Hmmm, shaky ka kasi. Teka, relax ka lang. Yung mga braso mo. Irelax lang.." Advice ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo without knowing how the warm air that hits the back of Kyungsoo's ear affects her mentally. "Ayan, relax lang para hindi shaky, kaya natatakot mga isda sayo eh." Biro ni Jongin at nais magreklamo ni Kyungsoo ng bumitaw si Jongin mula sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ng dalaga. 

He stepped back.

"Sige tingnan mo, hintayin mo lang at may lalapit sa bingwit mo." Naghintay naman si Kyungsoo, nagrelax kagaya ng turo ni Jongin, expectant na may mahuli siya this time.

Subalit ilang minuto ang lumipas at nakakaramdam na ng pangangalay ang mga braso ni Kyungsoo at wala paring isdang naligaw sa bingwit niya kaya naman binitawan niya ang pamingwit tsaka tila batang nagdabog at naupo sa upuan, si Jongin tumawa sa pagta-tantrums niya.

"Eh nakakainis! Lunchtime na wala paring isda akong nahuhuli!" Patuloy lang na tumatawa si Jongin at hinil pabalik ang sariling pamingwit at lalong ikinaasar ni Kyungsoo ng makita ang isang malaking isda sa dulo ng rod ni Jongin.

They stayed on their spot pagkatapos mamingwit, saktong lunchtime at napagdesisyunan ni Jongin na doon na kumain kaya niya inihaw ang isda, nakaupo parin sa foldable chair si Kyungsoo, nakangusong gina-judge si Jongin.

Ng maluto na ang isang pulang isda, dala ang inihaw ay lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. But she refused the offered fish.

"Masarap to! Sige na, baka gutom lang yang ikinapipikon mo." Jongin pinches a small portion of the fish at isinusubo sa nagdadramang dalaga.

Kyungsoo ate the fish per nakanguso padin.

"Hindi pa kasi kami friends ng isda sa islang to kaya ayaw nilang magpahuli." Rason niya.

Pinigil ni Jongin na humalakhak para mabawasan ang pagka inis ni Kyungsoo at naupo sa katabing silya, pinagsaluhan nila ang isda habang naghihintay na maluto ang tatlo pa.

"Ano? Friends? May friends bang kinakain ang isa't isa?" Natatawang saad ni Jongin at muli ay sinubuan si Kyungsoo ng isda.

"Oo, for example kayo ni Luhan." Nabulunan si Jongin sa kinain, mabuti at walang tinik ang isdang sinubo. Mabilis na nagbukas ng bottled water si Kyungsoo at ibinigay kay Jongin iyon. "Ayan kasi ang harot mo.."

"Kyungsoo naman, nag explain na nga ako't lahat nagseselos parin.." Kyungsoo gasps dramatically at inirapan si Jongin, kunwari hindi siya affected when in fact tama si Jongin na nagseselos talaga siya.

"Ako? Nagseselos? Ewan ko sayo. Kumain na nga tayo at makauwi na, masyadong mailap sa akin ang mga isda dito."

"Alam mo," Biglang naging seryoso ang ihip ng hangin sa pagitan ng dalawa. "Noong nagsimula palang ang tatay ko na turuan akong mamingwit, inabot ako ng tatlong buwan bago makahuli ng isang isda." Kwento ni Jongin at nakikinig naman si Kyungsoo, ang kanyang pag da-drama natapos na. 

"Siguro labis siyang natuwa ng makahuli ka na.."

"Hmm? Hindi ko alam. He died two months before eh.." Napabukas ng bunganga si Kyungsoo in an attempt na magsalita pero her voice failed her. "Kasama ang mama ko.."

"S-sorry Jongin.." All her voice could speak out.

Masyadong seryoso ang hangin kaya naman umiling si Jongin, kumuha ng karne ng isda at sinubo sa bunganga ni Kyungsoo.

"Kaya wag na wag kang susuko sa pamimingwit ha? Makaka huli ka din ng isda kapag hindi ka sumuko." Ani ni Jongin, having faith in Kyungsoo.

Hindi tanga si Kyungsoo upang hindi mahalata how Jongin diverted the topic kaya she let it go at hopeful na balang araw magiging handa din si Jongin na buuksan ang nakalock na pintuan para kay Kyungsoo.

They ended up riding a bicycle patungo sa field ng forget me not. Sumuko si Kyungsoo sa araw na yun at susubukan nalang niya ulit na mamingwit sa mga susunod na araw.

In full bloom ang bulaklak ngayon kaya nais nilang mamasyal doon. Si Kyungsoo ang nagpepedal habang si Jongin naka angkas, nakaupo bridal style sa likuran ni Kyungsoo.

Ng marating ang kulay bughaw na field, nahiga si Jongin sa mga bulaklak habang si Kyungsoo ay naupo sa gilid niya habang gumagawa ng flower crown using the flowers.

Pagkatapos ay isinuot niya ito sa ulo niya, she was satisfied at the fit. Nakangiti, she tapped Jongin's thigh at inistorbo ang lalaki sa kanyang nap.

He opens an eye only to be stunned to how pretty Kyungsoo looks like. Prinsesa? Diwata? Kyungsoo could be both sa mata ng nabighani niyang lalaki.

"Ganda ba?" She smilingly asks.

Oo ang isinisigaw ng utak at puso ni Jongin, walang hesitation, walang pagdadalawang isip na oo, lalong gumanda si Kyungsoo sa mga oras na iyon.

Pero-

"Pangit mo padin." Sagot ni Jongin na walang ka expre-expression.

Napakagaling, napakagaling makipaglaro ng taguan, taguan ng feelings.

"Grabe ka talaga sakin! Number one hater talaga kita! Pero its okay, alam ko namang maganda ako." Irap ni Kyungsoo at tumakbo para mamitas pa ng mga bulaklak.

Si Jongin na naiwan, he secretly takes his phone at ang diwata ng bughaw na hardin ay kanyang ninakawan ng madaming litrato hanggang sa lumabas ang warning sign ng storage space ng kanyang mumurahing cellphone.

"Jongin! Ginawan din kita." Nakangiting tumakbo ang diwata kay Jongin at isinuksok ang ginawang korona sa ulo ng lalaki. 

She gasps, clapping her hands together.

"Jongin," Nanggigil si Kyungsoo and stretches Jongin's cheek. "Ang cute cute cute mo!"

"Aray aray aray! Kyungsoo masakit!" 

"Ang cute mo Jongin! Diba may cellphone ka? Picture tayo!" Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone ng lakaki at binuksan ang camera.

Naalarma si Jongin at baka madiskubre ng diwata ang mga ninakaw niya, luckily may password ito kaya safe ang gallery.

Naupo si Kyungsoo, ang isang braso ay nasa leeg ni Jongin at ang mga pisngi nila ay halos magdikit na.

"One! Two! Three! Say cheese!" Kyungsoo clicked the capture button but didnt liked Jongin's expressionless face kaya gamit ang mga daliri she stretched his lips wider. "Ayan pogi na! Wag KJ Jongin, smile ka! One! Two! Three!" Jongin smile widely kagaya ng nais ni Kyungsoo and the second photo came out perfectly parang pre nuptial photo with fairy theme. Sina Kyungsoo at Jongin ang dalawang magagandang diwata sa balat ng lupa.

Ang isang picture naging dalawa, dumami hanggang tatlo at apat until Jongin's phone ran out of space.

Sa masamang palad, hindi pa man tapos sa paglalaro si Kyungsoo ng biglang nagdilim ang kalangitan at isa isang kumawala sa langit ang mga butil ng ulan.

"Shit, tara na." Hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pabalik sa bike nila at magkahawak kamay silang tumakbo.

Si Jongin ang nagpedal, si Kyungsoo nakayakap sa likuran ni Jongin na ngayon ay humaharurot ng pagda-drive para makauwi na sila. Ayaw niyang magkasakit muli si Kyungsoo kaya mangalay man ang mga hita niya, binilisan parin nito ang pag pedal.

Hindi nagtagal ay narating na nila ang kalsada patungo sa bahay ni Jongin ngunit sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon ay nasira annkadena ng bisikleta. 

"Kyungsoo baba.." Bumaba din si Kyungsoo, pinanood si Jongin na ilagay sa gilid ang bisikleta at out of the blue, Kyungsoo saw a premonition.

A premonition about her future. Kyungsoo's future. She gulps as she watches her future unfold right before her eyes.

"Kyungsoo, tara na!" Sigaw ni Jongin sapagkat sinabayan na ng kulog at kidlat ang malalakas na buhos ng ulan, basang basa na ang dalawa. "Kyungsoo!" At the second shout doon naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," She shouts back para marinig ni Jongin ang boses niya. "K-kapag ba umalis na ako dito makakalimutan mo ako? O aalagaan mo ang mga alaala nating dalawa?"

"Kyungsoo, mamaya na! Basa ka na, mamaya magkasakit ka na naman!"

Nasa ilalim lang sila ng ulan, unmoving.

Kyungsoo takes a stem of her flower.

"Forget me.." Isa isa niyang pinitas ang petals nito. "Forget me not.." Sa bawat pitas nananalangin na sana hindi, hindi siya makalimutan ni Jongin kahit sa konting araw na sila ay magkasama. "Forget me.." Na kahit minsan sa buhay niya, nakilala niya si Kyungsoo Do "Forget me not.." Dahil para kay Kyungsoo. "Forget me.." Ang mga araw na kasama niya si Jongin, "Forget me not.." ay ang mga araw na naramdaman ng Buwan kung paano mabuhay ng malaya. "Forget me.." Umiyak si Kyungsoo habang pinanood na liparin ng hangin ang huling petal ng bulaklak.

"Kyungsoo.." At si Jongin agad na nagmarcha patungo sa kinatatayuan niya, cupped her cheeks and smashes their lips together. "Hindi kita makakalimutan Kyungsoo, ayoko."

Kasabay ng malakas na pagkulog at kidlat, ganoon din kalakas ang pagkabog ng dibdib ni Jongin habang isa isa niyang tinatanggal ang saplot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Kasabay ng malamig na tulo ng ulan sa bubong ng kanyang bahay ay ang mainit na halik na kanilang pinagsaluhan.

Jongin lifted her up at automatic ng ipinalupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga hita sa bewang ni Jongin, mga labi nila ay ayaw kumawala, uhaw at nagpapa-anod sa damdamin.

Maingat na inihiga ni Jongin sa kutson si Kyungsoo at sa loob ng madilim at maliit niyang kwarto, pinagsaluhan ng dalawa ang mainit na sigaw ng mga puso, they made love and let their bodies move in a rhthym na tila hindi ito ang first time nila.

Bawat thrust, bawat halik, bawat haplos at bawat ungol ay buong puso nilang pinagsaluhan, hanggang ang rurok ay sabay nilang naabot.

Jongin fell limp sa itaas ni Kyungsoo, pagod man at worn out ngunit he regrets nothing. Masaya siya, masayang masaya.

"Kyungsoo.." Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang pinapakinggan ang pag habol nito sa sariling hininga.

Namumula ang pisngi niya, labi niya ay namamaga ngunit para kay Jongin, si Kyungsoo padin ay isang diwata.

Ang kirot sa pagitan ng kanyang hita ang nagsilbing alarm clock ni Kyungsoo. Humaba ang kanyang mga labi ng makitang mag-isa lamang siya sa kwarto at walang Jongin sa kanyang tabi.

But next to her, napansin ni Kyungsoo ang isang baso ng honey water at dalawang piraso ng advil, may kasama ding isang pulang rosas at isang note.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bulaklak at inamoy ito na hindi nabubura ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Mabango ang rosas pero mas nanumbalik sa alaala ni Kyungsoo ang mabangong amoy ni Jongin habang nag iisang katawan. 

Naramdaman niya na uminit ang pisngi sa alaala nila ni Jongin kagabi, blushing, she picked up the note and reads it.

_'sorry for leaving you, gusto ko man mag cuddle pa pero Jiyeon called. Bawi nalang ako ng cuddle pag uwi ko._

_p.s: i cooked you breakfast. see you later baby.'_

Kyungsoo squealed at parang teenager na kinilig, inulit ulit ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa kanya na baby habang yakap ang bulaklak at ang note.

Nagbihis siya into her leggings at hoodie ni Jongin kasi namimiss na niya, yep, bago lumabas sa kwarto. Nakaahin ang breakfast sa lamesa at naupo si Kyungsoo, nakangiti na nakatingin sa french toast at sunny side up na inihanda ni Jongin na sana pagsasaluhan nila.

Kinikilig parin si Kyungsoo ng may kumatok sa pintuan, she turns at excited na tumakbo para pagbuksan si Jongin, she's not expecting him to come home earlier than expected.

"Good-" Biglang namatay ang masayang expression ni Kyungsoo at napalitan ng takot ng hindi nakita si Jongin sa kabilang dako ng pintuan ngunit ibang tao, taong ayaw niyang makita sa isla.

Sasama na si Jiyeon sa kanyang ina paluwas ng Seoul, doon na sila maninirahan at doon na din mag aaral ang bata. Nalungkot man si Jongin pero kung para sa ikabubuti ni Jiyeon ang pag alis nito, magiging supportive siyang pinsan sa bata.

"Kuya Jongin," Pagtawag ni Jiyeon habang kumakain siya ng icecream.

"Huh?"

"Kuya Jongin mag ingat ka po sa lamok ha?" Nagtaka si Jongin sa sinabi ni Jiyeon. "Dami mo kagat dito oh-" Tumingala ang bata at itinuro ang sariling leeg, pointing at every part of it. 

Labis na nagtaka si Jongin sapagkat hindi naman malamok sa bahay niya o marahil sa hiking nila galing ang mga kagat, o baka naman sa hardin ng forget me not.

Natawa bahagya ang tiyahin ni Jongin at inutusan si Jiyeon na bumili muli ng isa pang ice cream. Pagka-alis ng bata ibinaling niya ang tingin sa pamangking lalaki.

"Madami kang chikinini," Gulat na tumingin si Jongin sa tiyahin nito. "Sa leeg." Tawa niya ng bahagyang nahiya si Jongin. "Alam ko namang lalaki ka. Kaya okay lang yan Ni.." The woman says, giving the shy man a tap sa balikat. "Pero nagcondom ka ba?" Panunukso nito.

"Titaaa~" Whine ni Jongin at sa likod ng ice cream itinago ang kanyang magandang ngiti.

Last night Jongin could say, is the best night of his life. Kyungsoo's lips tastes soft sa bawat kagat kaya tila naadik si Jongin sa dalaga, ang mga balat niya, animo ay makinis na perlas kaya si Jongin ay hindi napigil ang sarili na mag iwan ng sariling marka.

And lastly, Kyungsoo's moans sound pleasing sa tenga ni Jongin, ang diwata ng kanyang hardin ay kumakanta sa diretso sa kanyang tenga. 

Tumatawang tila baliw si Jongin.

Hindi makapaghintay si Jongin na umuwi at makasama si Kyungsoo, nais man niyang mahiga kasama ang dalaga maghapon, kailangan naman niyang magpaalam sa pinakamamahal na pinsan.

"Luhan? Luhan!" Napatingala si Jongin ng marinig ang tiyahin na tinatawag ang kaibigan niya.

Mabilis na nagtama ang paningin ng dalawa and Luhan gave him a forced smile at naupo sa bakanteng silya sa tabi ng tiyahin niya.

"Ate," Dahil sa hindi magkalayong edad ng batang tiyahin ni Jongin, ate ang naging tawag ni Luhan dito. "Narinig ko kay Jongin na umuwi ka, busy ka yata." 

Nagkwentuhan at nagcatch up ang dalawang babae habang si Jongin naman ay nakipag picture kasama ang pamangkin, nag request si Jiyeon para daw may picture siya ng tiyuhin at hindi niya mamiss ang binata.

Alas onse at naghiwalay na ng landas ang apat, si Jongin ay eto naglalakad kasama si Luhan. Tahimik ang dalawa, hindi awkward kahit na walang imik si Luhan sa kanya. Mabagal ang bawat hakbang na tinatahak ni Luhan, ayaw pang matapos ang paglalakad kasamasi Jongin.

"Ayaw mo na iniiwanan ka ng chikinini.." Saad ni Luhan at nahihiyang napakamot ng batok si Jongin. "Nakakatawa no? Talagang misteryoso ang puso natin, hindi alam kung kanino titibok. Minsan sa mga nakasama natin buong buhay o minsan naman sa mga estranghero na bagong kilala lang." Jongin feels sorry for not reciprocating Luhan's feelings. Kung pwede lang ipilit ginawa niya, but that would be unfair sa kanilang pareho.

"Luhan.."

"Okay lang Jongin, it's not you who makes me sad, itong puso ko." Jongin stopped on his pace.

He feels bad for Luhan but he's glad na natapos na kung ano ang mga namamagitan sa kanila. Kasi handa na siyang ibigay ang puso kay Kyungsoo.

"Sorry kasi nasasaktan ka, sorry at wala akong magawa para pawiin ang sakit." Huminto din si Luhan, nais mang harapin si Jongin subalit ayaw niyang ipakita ang mga matang binabaha ng malulungkot na luha.

"Hindi, okay lang Jongin. Kaya ko naman to. Tama si Kuya Yixing, bata pa ako at marami pang darating. Kaya kung saan ka masaya doon ka. I wont hold you back at sana wag mo ng isipin ang feelings ko." Luhan smiled subalit hindi pinakita sa lalaki, ngumiti siya para sa sarili niya, kaya niyang ngumiti amidst the pain and heartbreak, ibig sabihin malalagpasan niya at kakayanin niyang mag heal. "Sana hindi dito magtatapos ang pagiging magkaibigan natin." Patuloy nito bago tumakbo palayo kay Jongin.

Ang lalaki naiwan, nakatayo habang pinapanood si Luhan papalayo. Hindi man niya kayang palitan ang pagmamahal ni Luhan, totoo naman ang pagkakaibigang binigay niya dito.

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongin, tila nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib.

Naglakad na lamang siya pauwi, excited na mahawakan ang babaeng dahilan ng pagiging gago niya lately. Sa bisig ni Kyungsoo, sa yakap ng dalaga siya uuwi.

On his way, may nadaanang flower shop si Jongin, he already gave her a rose kanina pero nais niyang mag sorry kay Kyungsoo dahil iniwan niya itong natutulog. He wanted to introduce her sa tiyahin at kay Jiyeon subalit masarap ang tulog ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi na niya inistorbo. So he walks inside the shop at kumuha ng isang bouquet ng forget me not. It might be the cheapest one pero meaningful ang bulaklak na ito sa kanilang dalawa.

Habang naghihintay na ibalot ang bulaklak, sumisipol sipol si Jongin na nanonood ng balitang sa telebisyon ng shop. 

"Kuya Jongin, 10,000 won po." Sabi ng florist na si Joy.

Napahinto si Jongin pagkatapos magbayad, nakatutok ang attention sa balita.

Kyungsoo Do.

Kyungsoo Do.

Kyungsoo Do.

Kyungsoo Do ang pangalan ng dalagang naka blurred ang litrato.

_'Patuloy parin ang paghahanap ng mga pulisya sa inireport na nawawalang tagapagmana ng mga Do na si Kyungsoo Do. Tatlong linggo na ang nakalipas simula ng tumakas ang nasabing dalaga mula sa engagement party nila ng fiancé na si Chanyeol Park, ang sikat na mafia leader……'_

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo.

It makes sense now kung bakit hindi marunong magluto ang dalaga at hindi sanay sa mga gawaing bahay. At sa hindi maexplain na dahilan, bumilis ang pagtakbo ng puso ni Jongin. Biglaan siyang inatake ng takot, masama ang kutob niya.

Kaya pagkatapos magbayad ay humarurot ng takbo si Jongin pauwi sa kaniyang bahay, kung saan naiwan si Kyungsoo mag-isa.

Tumakbo si Jongin, hindi huminto para magpahinga, hindi na napansin ang unti unting pagkalagas ng mga petals ng kanyang bulaklak. Nais niya lang makita, yakapin si Kyungsoo and keep her safe sa kanyang piling.

Natatakot si Jongin, natatakot baka siya ay iwanan at mawalan.

"Kuya Jun anong ginagawa mo dito? Paano mo nalaman kung nasaan ako?" Gulat na tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bodyguard niyang nakatayo sa labas ng bahay. "Pasok ka kuya." She widens the gap of the door para makapasok ang kaibigan. But Junmyeon remained glued sa kanyang kinatatayuan habang nakatingin sa mukha ng dalaga. "Kuya, pumasok ka.." Pag-uulit nito.

"Kyungsoo, let's go home." Napaatras si Kyungsoo, isang linggo na lang at kabilugan na ng buwan, at mas lalong nahirapan siyang mag decide kung uuwi pa ba dahil kay Jongin.

She's emotionally attached to him at inaamin niya sa sarili ayaw na niyang mawalay pa kay Jongin. It's Jongin or no one.

"Kuya please. Natagpuan ko na si Jongin Kim at isang linggo na lang at-"

"Kyungsoo umuwi na tayo!" Napataas ang boses ni Junmyeon at hinawakan sa pulu-pulsuhan si Kyungsoo.

"Kuya.." 

"Kyungsoo, papunta na dito si Chanyeol at ang mga bata niya at kung ayaw mong masaktan pa ang Jongin na yun, umalis na tayo." 

"Kuya ayoko, isama natin si Jongin." Naiiyak si Kyungsoo habang itinutulak ang bodyguard palayo.

"Kyungsoo makinig ka," Napahinto si Junmyeon sa pagsasalita ng makita ang mga iniwang marka ni Jongin sa makinis na leeg ni Kyungsoo. "Is that a hickey?" Tanong ni Junmyeon sa dalaga na ngayon ay sinusubukang itago ang leeg na pinintahan ni Jongin. "Did you slept with Jongin?"

"Kuya Jun," Parehas na silang nanlambot sa labis na pagod, mentally at emotionally. "I- I saw my future." Labis ang pagkagulat at takot sa mukha ng bodyguard ni Kyungsoo. "And," Kyungsoo manages to smile kahit tumutulo na ang luha sa kanyang mata. "it wasn't a tragedy.."

Pumanhik si Junmyeon sa bahay at hinila si Kyungsoo sa kanyang braso and engulfs her in a warm hug.

"At Kuya, sa tingin ko magiging masaya lamang ako kapag nailigtas ko si Jongin.." Iyak ni Kyungsoo, ayaw niyang umalis. Right next to Jongin feels right, na tila doon ang tadhana niya.

"Kyungsoo.. makinig ka. Mas risky for him kapag nagpaiwan ka dito. Kyungsoo, you know what your dad is capable of doing at galit si Chanyeol. Hindi magandang kumbinasyon yun." 

"Pero he needs me.."

"He's safer kapag magkahiwalay kayo, Kyungsoo its safer if your dad and Chanyeol knows nothing about him." Junmyeon calmly says, soothing Kyungsoo's emotion.

At unti unti, bumagsak si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Junmyeon, the drug finally doing its job.

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo.." 

Junmyeon carried Kyungsoo out of the house patungo sa sasakyan niya at nagdrive palayo, paalis sa bahay at buhay ni Jongin Kim.

Nagmamakaawa na ang baga ni Jongin na magpahinga ang lalaki pero patuloy parin ito sa pagtakbo at hinabol lamang ang hininga, humilata sa sahig ng maliit niyang bahay.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!" Sigaw ni Jongin, hindi na makapaghintay na makita ang dalaga, siya lamang ay napasigaw, naghihintay na puntahan ni Kyungsoo instead. "Soooo!" Rumolyo si Jongin ng makarinig ng pagbukas at sarado ng refrigerator sa kusina pero walang Kyungsoo na lumapit sa kanya. "Soo?"

Nakadapa si Jongin sa sahig at akmang babangon na para lapitan, yakapin, yakapin ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo subalit ng makatayo na sa mga paa, ng kumalma na ang dibdib, naguluhan, natakot si Jongin ng makita ang isang estranghero na naka lean sa kanyang refrigerator, umiinom ng tubig at matalas ang paningin kay Jongin.

"Ayoko magpaligoy ligoy pa. Nasaan si Kyungsoo?"

Hindi sumagot si Jongin at sa halip ay tumakbo lamang siya patungo sa kwarto kung saan niya iniwan si Kyungsoo at kumabog ng napakalakas ang dibdib ng walang makitang senyales ng buhay doon. Kyungsoo is gone.

"Ano ang ginawa mo kay Kyungsoo?" Tanong pabalik ni Jongin sa lalaki.

The taller man smirked habang binabasa ang note na iniwan ni Jongin for Kyungsoo to read before he crushes it with his bare hand.

"Baby? I hope you're not referring to Kyungsoo, not my fiancée." Chanyeol said through gritted teeth.

Blangko. Blangko ang utak ni Jongin sa mga kasalukuyang nangyayari kahit binabaha ng katanungan ang kanyang utak. 

Nasaan si Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo is his main concern sa mga oras na iyon.

"Nasaan si Kyungsoo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa lalaki.

The man chuckled. And noticing na walang alam si Jongin he walked out of the house na tila walang nangyari. Subalit bago pa makalabas ng bahay si Chanyeol, nilingon niyang muli si Jongin na hindi makagalaw sa kinatatayuan.

"Akin si Kyungsoo, hindi sayo. I could kill you with my hands subalit.." Minatahan ni Chanyeol ang lalaki mula ulo hanggang paa at ngumisi. "You weren't a threat after all kaya I'll let you live." Chanyeol said, chuckling at the defeated expression Jongin is wearing.

Tuluyang lumabas si Chanyeol ng bahay, lumapit ang isa sa mga bata niya upang bigyan siya ng sigarilyo.

"Boss.."

"Isama niyo ang lalaking yun." Utos ni Chanyeol, nakangiti man ito kanina sa harapan ni Jongin subalit lubos na galit ang nadarama niya at the fact na walang Kyungsoo siyang madadala pauwi. "Kayo ang bahala sa kanya at bibisitahin ko si Junmyeon."

Mahirap at masakit para kay Kyungsoo ang ginawa ni Junmyeon, she felt betrayed at nahirapan ang bodyguard niyang suyuin ang dalaga na kumain at lagyan ang sikmura. Apat na araw na lang at bilog na ang buwan, ikakasal na siya sa taong kahit kailan ay hindi niya magagawang mahalin subalit ang labis na ikinatatakot niya ay ang premonition niya na gagawin ni Jongin.

Marahil lubos na nasaktan si Jongin sa pang-iiwan niya, marahil hindi niya kinaya at baka sinakop ng kalungkutan ang kanyang puso, marahil si Kyungsoo ang dahilan ng pagpapakatiwakal niya. 

Nauubusan ng paraan si Kyungsoo, wala siyang maisip na paraan upang iligtas ang lalaking mahal dahil wala siyang numero ng kahit na sinong nakilala sa isla. 

Mataas ang sikat ng buwan sa langit, nasa hotel si Kyungsoo kung saan siya itinago ni Junmyeon. Bukas sila mag-papakita sa daddy niya.

"Ang ganda ng buwan.." Sabi ni Junmyeon ng tumabi ito sa kaibigan hawak ang isang tasa ng tsaa para mabilis makatulog ang dalaga. "Alam mo kung papapiliin ako between the stars and the moon kung saan kita ihahalintulad? I'll choose the moon." Yakap ni Kyungsoo ang mga tuhod at ang mata ay ibinaling kay Junmyeon.

"Why?" She asks in a hoarse and weak voice. At muli siyang ibinalik sa gabi kung saan sabay nilang pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang kalawakan.

"Ang bituin magniningning pero the moon, it has the power to outshine even the brightest star.. You always outshine everyone else even just by standing there.. Your beauty does.." Junmyeon chuckles, he's really not into cheesy lines but well, love makes you speak even the stupidest thing.

Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo at inilibing ang mukha sa pagitan ng kanyang tuhod at nagsimulang umiyak.

Ganun kaya ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin? Na kahit bituin niya si Luhan si Kyungsoo parin ang buwan niya? Ibig sabihin siya ang tanging nakikita ni Jongin?

Mahal din ba siya ni Jongin?

"K-kyungsoo.. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Gusto ko lang maging okay na tayo. Nais ko lamang protektahan ka." Ani ni Junmyeon at hinimas ang buhok ni Kyungsoo, comforting her.

Hinayaan niyang umagos ang emosyon ni Kyungsoo, hinayaang maubos ang mga luha at naupo lamang si Junmyeon sa tabi ni Kyungsoo and comforted him.

He waited and was patient with her until Kyungsoo is sober enough at tiningnan siya.

"Kuya Myeon, let's meet with dad and Chanyeol tomorrow."

Tumango si Junmyeon habang busy ang mga daliri sa pagpunas ng mga malulungkot na luha ni Kyungsoo. Walang kapaguran, walang kasawa-sawa si Junmyeon na bantayan, alagaan at protektahan ang kanyang Kyungsoo.

"Hey sweetheart!" Tumayo si Chanyeol ng makitang pumasok ng opisina ni Mr. Do ang kaisa-isang anak nito.

With an unhappy face, Kyungsoo dodges Chanyeol's attempt for a smooch at hinayaan niyang yakapin siya ng lalaki.

"I've missed you. Alam kong hindi mo ko matitiis. Well, sweetheart, the wedding preparation is almost over maliban sa fitting natin. Let' grab lunch together alright? And after it, diretso na tayo sa fitting." Chanyeol led her sa sofa, sa tabi niya at minatahan si Junmyeon signalling him na lumabas kaya the bodyguard did.

"Kyungsoo do you have any idea the burden you caused us? Your mom-"

"Tito, hey chill. She's here na. Maayos na, matutuloy na ang kasal kaya there's no point in worrying." Depensa ni Chanyeol sa fiancee at niyakap lamang muli ang dalaga.

Pagkatapos makipag usap sa sariling ama, kasama si Chanyeol ay bumaba ng building ang dalawa kasunod ang mga tauhan ni Chanyeol. She noticed na dumami ang mga ito at inassume that most of them are to tail her incase she pulls off another disappearing game.

Tahimik lamang si Kyungsoo sa buong lunch with Chanyeol, ang mafia naman ay tumatawa pa sa mga biro niya kahit nagmumukhang tanga sa harapan ng dalaga.

Kyungsoo might be calm inside pero sa totoo, she cries kapag wala na siya sa harap ng maraming tao, kapag nasa loob ng cr, kapag nasa sariling bahay.

She misses Jongin at ang utak niya ay lumilipad patungo sa isla. Nag-aalala sa kalagayan ni Jongin, napapa isip kung hinahanap ba siya.

"Kyungsoo, I asked you. Narinig mo ba?"

"Ha? What about?"

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol, Kyungsoo isn't the same anymore, she's grown cold.

"Sabi ko if where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"You decide. Everything's your plan anyway and not mine." Malamig na sagot ni Kyungsoo at itinulak ang plato niya tsaka tumayo. "Excuse me, I need a bathroom break." Without sparing Chanyeol a glance, Kyungsoo stands up at tumungo sa comfort room.

Tatlong gown na ang isinukat ni Kyungsoo and everything she wears look majestic. Tila isa siyang prinsesa sa mga wedding gowns at looking at her visual, there's only one thing that is lacking.

Smile. Kyungsoo's smile. Naawa ang mga staff sa dalaga. She never speak anything and let Chanyeol decide on everything. Ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, puno ng kalungkutan, it's lifeless and heartbroken.

Nasa ika limang gown na si Kyungsoo, nakaupo sa harap ng isang salamin at hinahayaan ang manager na ayusin ang kanyang buhok na naaayon sa gown.

Kyungsoo lowkey scans the woman, from head to toe and every nook and cranny ng katawan niya. She noticed her ring, she's married.

"Ano ang pakiramdam?" She speaks for the first time, nakatingin lang siya sa reflection at hindi sa staff.

"Po?" Tanong ng babaeng nag-aasikaso sa kanya.

"Ano ang pakiramdam na ikasal sa taong mahal mo at hindi hinahadlangan ng mundo Irene?" Irene. She read sa nameplate ng babae.

Hindi makasagot si Irene, she doesn't know what to say kaya umikot ang staff, tumayo sa likod ng bride at tiningnan ang reflection nilang dalawa. Doon nagtama ang kanilang paningin at tipid na ngiti ang iginawad ng staff sa ikakasal.

"We never give up. Just don't give up." Irene said at si Kyungsoo ay walang reaksyon na ibinigay sa babae.

"Irene.. I have a favor to ask."

"Ano iyon? Gagawin ko kung makakaya ko.."

"Sa makalawa, kasal ko na. Maari bang-"

"See you later sa altar, baby." Diniinan ni Chanyeol ang huling salita, mocking Kyungsoo who is in her wedding dress. Akmang hahalikan nito ang babae but she leans back to avoid the kiss. "I'll have you tonight anyway." Chanyeol clicks his tongue, hindi makapaghintay sa pag iisang dibdib nila ng iniirog. "You're mine now Kyungsoo. Akin ka lang." Napatawa si Chanyeol at lumabas na ng bride's room. 

Naiwan si Kyungsoo sa kanyang silid, nakaupo at nakatingin sa kanyang reflection at hinahawakan ang pendant ng kwintas niyang forget me not, sa likuran niya si Irene at si Junmyeon na nagbabantay.

"Irene?"

"Kyungsoo.." Sambit nito kagat ang labi bago siya umiling.

Mabilis na namuo ang luha sa mata ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan siya ni Junmyeon sa balikat.

"Kuya Jun.." Agad na lumuhod ang bodyguard sa harapan niya and Kyungsoo hugged him. "Hahanapin ko siya. Please kuya tulungan mo ko. Kuya.." Naawa si Junmyeon, nais niyang maging masaya si Kyungsoo subalit tila pinagkaitan siya ng tadhana nito.

Nagkalat ang mga bata ni Chanyeol sa loob ng wedding venue, hindi naging madali kay Kyungsoo ang tumakas kahit pa nakasuot siya ng uniporme ng mga staff. 

But what made her invinsible sa cctv videos ay dahil kay Irene. She owns the place at may kontrol sa lahat ng bagay.

Nakatakas si Kyungsoo mag-isa at si Yixing ay naghihintay sa kanya ilang bloke ang layo sa wedding venue, si Junmyeon ang naiwan para hindi mapaghalataan na tumakas ang dalaga.

"Kuya Yixing!"

"Kyungsoo.." Nagyakapan ang dalawang magkaibigan sa muling pagkikita. "Paano mo nalaman na asawa ko si Irene?"

"Parehas ang inyong wedding ring." Napatingin si Yixing sa singsing na suot. "Kuya Yixing bilisan na natin.."

Kyungsoo knew her heading. Ang bangin sa isla kung saan ilang metro lang ang layo sa bahay ni Jongin.

Magkasama ang dalawa na sumakay sa barko patungo sa isla kung saan naninirahan si Jongin.

Apat na oras ang travel ng barko, aabot sila bago mag gabi kung anong oras nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pangyayari.

Nasa deck ng barko si Kyungsoo at nakatingin sa bughaw na langit, nananalangin na okay ang lalaki. Madami siyang nais sabihin kay Jongin, kung gaano niya ito kamahal at kaya niyang mabuhay ng simple at payak basta kasama niya si Jongin.

She's more than willing to give up everything she has, name, power, wealth, lahat ng meron siya para kay Jongin.

Sa kalagitnaan ng paglalayag, nag ring ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo, it's Chanyeol kaya ito ay kanyang pinatay. Throwing her phone sa karagatan sapagkat si Yixing naman ang medium of communication nila Kyungsoo at Junmyeon.

"Patawad Chanyeol.." She says.

Mabato subalit mabilis padin ang pagtakbo ni Kyungsoo patungo sa puno sa bangin kung saan natapos ang mga huling sandali ni Jongin.

Walang Jongin at palubog na ang araw. Naluha si Kyungsoo habang nakaupo sa isang malaking bato sa ilalim ng puno. 

"Kyungsoo, sigurado ka bang ito yung lugar?" Tanong ni Yixing. 

"Dito yun Kuya, positive ako." Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay pahid sa nagbabagsakang luha. 

Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa lugar, tahimik at walang katao-tao maliban sa kanilang dalawa ni Yixing.

"Kyungsoo paano kung hindi dito? Putanginang Jongin nasaan ka na ba gago ka!" Sinuntok ni Yixing ang puno sa labis na pag aalala sa bestfriend.

Nakadikit ang noo ni Yixing sa puno ng mag ring ang cellphone, kanya itong binunot sa bulsa at nakitang si Junmyeon ang tumatawag sa kanya. 

"Si kuya Jun?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Tumango si Yixing at ibinigay ang cellphone sa dalaga na mabilis na inaccept ang facetime request. "Kuya-" Ngunit sa halip na mukha ni Junmyeon ang makita, ang nakangising mukha ni Chanyeol ang lumabas sa screen. "Chanyeol si Kuya Junmyeon?" Umiiyak at nagagalit na tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Nasaan siya?" Chanyeol laughed. 

"Mahal kong Kyungsoo, kanina pa kita nais tawagan pero you got rid of me. Hindi kita macontact." Chanyeol says. "Alam mo bang masama ang magpa hintay ng groom sa altar?" The mafia leader clicks his tongue at umiling looking so disappointed, and pretty angry. "And this-" Nilipat ni Chanyeol ang camera at napagasps si Kyungsoo ng makitang duguan si Junmyeon na nakahilata sa sahig ng isang rooftop. 

"Hayop ka! Anong ginawa mo kay Kuya Jun?!!!!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo, luha ng galit, ng lungkot ay patuloy sa pag-agos. 

Chanyeol laughed, entertained sa galit na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. 

"Your fault sweetheart. But you know, madali lang akong kausap. Marry me tomorrow morning and I'll spare the love of your life's life." Umiling si Kyungsoo, nais man niyang iligtas si Junmyeon mula sa mga kamay ni Chanyeol subalit she can't marry him. Lalo pa at iba ang nagmamay-ari ng puso niya. 

"Hayop ka! Hayop!" Akmang hahablutin ni Yixing ang cellphone upang matapos na ang tawag pero Kyungsoo pulled the phone farther.

"Kyungsoo, yung buwan." Yixing mouthed at napatingin sa langit si Kyungsoo. Nasa langit na ang bilog na buwan at napalinga siya sa lugar. 

Still, walang Jongin na nagpakita. 

"Kyungsoo, let me ask you one last time. Buhay ng mahal mo o magiging akin ka?" Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo answers. 

"Patayin mo nalang ako Chanyeol, patayin mo nalang ako parang awa mo na. Kahit kailan hinding hindi ako magpapakasal sayo.." Chanyeol chuckles bitterly. 

"Hindi parin ako ang tatanggapin mo after all these years na minahal kita. Then I'll give you what you want. Death. Patayin niyo na." Utos ni Chanyeol sa mga tauhan niya and thenl turned the camera back to him and he smiled at Kyungsoo. "Manood ka ng mabuti darling.." He said at inilipat muli ang camera ng cellphone. 

"Jongin! JONGIN!!!!" Buong lakas na sumigaw si Kyungsoo, nanghihina siya, walang magawa kung hindi ang panoorin na lumaban para sa buhay si Jongin habang nakatali ang leeg sa lubid. "Jongin!!!!! Hayop ka Chanyeol! Hayop ka!" Namumula na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pinaghalong galit at lungkot.

Yixing took the phone habang si Kyungsoo ay nakaupo na sa bato, umiiyak at nanghihina. Yixing cried, watch his bestfriend hanged and squirmed until his shaking stops.

Hanggang sa kinuha na ng mga tauhan ni Chanyeol ang katawan ng walang buhay na Jongin. 

"See you Kyungsoo. I cant wait to marry you soon enough my love. Mag-" Hindi na hinintay ni Yixing na matapos ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol at pinatay ang tawag. 

He moved to hug Kyungsoo who can't stop from crying. 

"Kyungsoo.." 

"Ako ang may kasalanan. I killed him kuya! Kung hindi ko siya inapproach, kung hindi ko siya nilapitan, kung hindi ko sana ginulo ang buhay niya. Kuya pinatay ko si Jongin, pinatay ko siya!" Iyak ni Kyungsoo at niyakap ang kaibigan ng mahal niya.

_"Bilog ang buwan at ang diwata ng berdeng hardin ay nananaghoy sa pagkawala ng kanyang pinakamamahal. Ang kanyang iyak ay umalingawngaw sa bayang tulog._

_Sa ilalim ng buwan, ang puso ng diwata ng berdeng hardin ay tuluyang nabiyak at saksi ang dagat._

_Sa ilalim ng buwan, ang buwan ni Jongin kailanman ay hindi na muling liliwanag._

_Wakas."_

Pagkatiklop ni Yumi sa libro, pagkatapos niyang isalaysay ang malungkot na nobela, napuno ang kanyang tenga ng mga pag-iyak ng audience niya. She smiled sapagkat worth it ang ilang gabi ng pagpa-practice niya sa pagbabasa upang hindi siya umiyak sa ending ng istorya.

Inilibot niya ang tingin sa audience at napahinto ng makita ang anak niyang umiiyak at yakap ng kanyang manager.

Tumayo ang isang makikinig at kahit umiiyak, siya ay pumalakpak at sinundan pa ng ibang taga pakinig ni Kyungsoo hanggang mapuno ng palakpakan ang venue. Yumi bowed at everyone, loving the warm gestures ng audience at bumaba na siya ng stage.

Backstage, nakikipag usap ang raconteur sa director ng orphanage ng makita ang anak na si Yuki na tumatakbo patungo sa kanya.

Yuki buried her crying face sa tiyan ng mama niya at umiyak. Yumi smiled at kinarga ang anak na ipinagpatuloy ang pag iyak sa balikat ng ina.

Yuki bowed sa matandang kausap at pumasok na sa kanyang make up room.

"Tahan na anak.." Yumi tells her child, soothing her.

"Mama bakit na died si Jongin?"

"Nobela lang iyon anak. Fiction." Ani nito at sinusuklay ng mga daliri ang itim at malambot na buhok ng bata. "May sushi daw sa dinner, favorite mo yun diba? Wag ka ng umiyak okay? Tama na." Yumi chuckled.

“Mama may tanong po ako?”

“Ano yun baby?” Hinalikan ni Yumi ang noo ng bata habang pinupunasan ng kanyang mga daliri ang mainit na pumapatak na luha.

“Ano po yung nakita ni Kyungsoo?” Ngumiti si Yumi, after all attentive din pala ang anak sa bawat salita sa istorya.

“Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang future niya, nakita niya ang isang batang babae at sila ay naglalaro sa berdeng hardin.” Tumango si Yuki at suminghot, snuggling against her mother’s chest at inubos ang mga natitirang luha.

Ng matapos sa pag-iyak si Yuki at ng tawagin ng kalarong anak ng manager ng mama niya, sabay silang tumakbo palabas upang maglaro.

The team stayed para sa inihandang dinner ng institution at habang naghihintay, Yumi decided to wander around upang mag yosi.

The orphanage is close to the ocean, naglakad at nagpahangin patungo sa beach at naupo sa isang wooden swing ang raconteur, may nakasinding sigarilyo sa pagitan ng kanyang mga labi.

Palalim na ang gabi subalit sa tulong ng liwanag ng bilugang buwan at ng kumikinang na reflection nito sa kalmadong dagat, nagliliwanag ang paligid.

"Ang ganda ng istorya pero-" Nasira ang katahimikan ng gabi ni Yumi ng biglang may lalaking sumulpot mula sa kanyang likuran. "I wonder kung ano ang nangyari kay Kyungsoo and how Jongin ended up dead without putting a fight." Kumunot ang noo ni Yumi at sinubukang huwag pansinin ang lalaki but he's persistent for a conversation, he even sat next to Yumi uninvited.

Tumayo si Yumi at akmang aalis na palayo ng magsalita muli ang lalaki.

"Hindi ka ba curious sa naging ending nila? Kasi I am, I am very curious." Humithit si Yumi sa sigarilyo niya at inubos ang stick bago hinarap ang lalaki.

"Jongin died. That was it. That's how the writer ended it." Tall man laughed, umiling pa muna bago lapitan ang raconteur.

"I'm happy to finally meet you. Kaytagal ko ng gustong makilala ang sikat na raconteur ng bansang to, dito lang pala kita makikita. I am Park Chanyeol at dinayo ko ang Japan just to personally meet you." The man introduces himself with a grin.

Dumako ang mata ni Yumi sa kamay ng lalaki. Park Chanyeol.

"Tanaka Yumi."

They shake hands, gusto maging professional ng raconteur kahit hindi siya kumportable sa kasamang lalaki.

"Yumi. Ang gandang pangalan." Chanyeol smiles. "But I'd rather call you Kyungsoo. Your old name suits you better." Napa-atras si Yumi, babawiin na dapat ang kamay subalit lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. "Kyungsoo, kay tagal mong nagtago pero ngayon natagpuan kitang muli."

"Ano bang pinagsasabi mo? I am Yumi and not Kyungsoo. She's just a fictional character.." Galit na hinila ni Yumi ang kamay pabalik at dali-daling pumanhik sa porch ng building, iniwan ang lalaking mata kay Yumi ay hindi maialis.

Doon nakasalubong ni Yumi ang anak na si Yuki na mabilis na niyakap ang ina sa kanyang bewang, mata nagniningning na tila bituin habang isang magandang ngiti ang binigay kay Yumi.

"Mama!" Nag squat si Yumi at hinawakan ang magkabilang balikat ng anak.

"Yuki, gabi na, bakit ka lumabas ng orphanage? Delikado yun. Papano kung-" Napahinto si Yumi ng inabot sa kanya ng anak ang hawak na bouquet ng pamilyar na bulaklak, forget me not. 

"Mama sabi po ng lalaki bigay ko daw po sa inyo ito.." 

"S-sinong lalaki Yuki?" Tanong niya at kinuha ang bouquet and reads the note.

_'I forget you not, baby.'_ Yumi gasps upon reading it at napatayo, iginala ang tingin sa paligid nila at ng walang makita she returns to her child.

"Yuki, kanino galing ito?" Pagpupumilit ni Yumi, desperada siya, hopeful.

"Sabi po niya si Uncle Jongin daw po siya.. Mama kapangalan po siya noong namatay sa istorya. Siguro buhay po talaga siya kaya hindi na ako sad. Tsaka mama magkaparehas po kami ng mukha, parehas po kami ng smile." Nabitawan ni Yumi ang hawak na bouquet, luha ay nagbabadya.

"Yumi andito ka lang pala kanina pa kita- Yumi ayos ka lang ba?"

Taranta si Yumi, nais makita ang lalaki. Alam niyang imposible pero gusto niyang makita ang lalaking nagbigay ng bulaklak, ang puso niya ay tumatalon sa kaba, nangangamba na masyado lang nitong binibigyan ng ibig sabihin ang kanyang natanggap. 

"P-paki bantayan si Yuki.." Sabi niya at tumakbo sa kung saang direksyon siya dinala ng kanyang mga paa.

Tumakbo si Yumi, pisngi niya ay basa na ng luha. Paa niyang sumasakit ay nagmamakaawa subalit kanya itong hindi alintana.

Jongin. Jongin. 

Pinaglaruan ba siya ng tadhana?

At dahil madilim at masukal na ang parte ng tinatakbuhan ni Yumi, no, hindi, ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi niya nakita ang malaking nakaumbok na natumbang punong kahoy kaya siya ay nadapa.

Masakit at kumikirot ang kanyang paa subalit iisa lang ang dasal niya, ang lalaki sana ay kanyang makita.

"J-jongin ikaw ba talaga?" Iyak niya sa gitna ng kadiliman habang hawak ang kumikirot na paa. "Jongin buhay ka ba?" Patuloy niyang iyak sa hangin, imposible mang dumating ang lalaking dahilan ng kanyang pangungulila.

At maya maya pa, nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng mainit na braso na nakapalupot sa kanya. With teary eyes, she looks up. Lalong umapaw ang mata niya sa luha ng makita ang pamilyar na mata na nine years ago niya huling nasilayan, ang mga mata na inaakala niya sa susunod na buhay niya muling matatagpuan.

Umiyak si Kyungsoo at niyakap ng mahigpit ang lalaki. Umiyak lamang siya ng umiyak, gustong maramdaman ang sakit upang patunay na hindi ito panaginip at ang lalaking pinakamamahal ay kanya ng hawak.


End file.
